Coincidencias
by Kiiandy Black
Summary: Quienes son esas sombras que cudian de ella, Susana deja a Terry, pero que secreto oculta. solo lean n.n
1. Caps 1 al 8

Coincidencias por Helen Capitulo 1 La decisión 

Era una mañana clara y hermosa, fue un día muy ajetreado para ella, no podía dormir aun pensaba en la reunión que sus amigos y sus dos madres habían organizado, había sido extenuante y difícil para ella aparentar tranquilidad y felicidad, para que las personas que amaba no se diera cuanta de el dolor que aun tenia en su alma, a pesar del tiempo que habia transcurrido desde el día en que lo habia dejado en ese hospital. Solo una persona pudo notar el dolor que Candy tenia dentro, Albert, su protector y amigo la persona que habia estado con ella aconsejándola y cuidándola, Su Príncipe de l a colina al que acababa de descubrir solo él sé habia percatado de esto así que decidió hablar con ella y contarle algo que había sucedido un tiempo atrás, algo que a el le hacia sentir culpable y que sabía que tarde o temprano ella se enteraría:

Candy quisiera hablar contigo -dijo Albert en un tono serio

Claro dime-miro intrigada

Esto no es fácil y la verdad no se como lo llegues a tomar pero en ese momento creí que era lo mejor para ti

Albert me estas asustando que pasa

El vino a buscarte... –dijo Albert esperando la reacción de Candy-Terry vino a buscarte

¡¿Qué'!

si vino hace un tiempo lo encontré en un estado... bueno, lo encontré en un bar bastante ebrio

...-candy no pudo decir nada

Si candy el habia venido a buscarte y bueno yo le pedí que te dejara que tu tratabas de ser feliz y que debería de hacer lo mismo con su vida que no te buscara y regresara a New York.

Pero Albert ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

Creí que lo habías empezado a olvidar y no quería interrumpir ese proceso, yo...

Candy se había levantado abruptamente, no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de oír, él la había venido a buscar y ni siquiera tuvo lo oportunidad de verlo otra vez, aunque sabía que si lo hubiera hecho jamás lo hubiera dejado ir.

Candy podrías ser capaz de perdonarme por esta intromisión por parte mía nunca quise lastimarte

No esta bien –interrumpió Candy pensativa junto a la ventana de la sala- fue lo mejor para ambos el debe cumplir su deber con Susana... lo prometió... y bueno, además yo lo he empezado a olvidar-dijo Candy en un tono sombrío y triste.

Pequeña no te engañes, sabes que eso no es cierto-Albert se levanto y sé dirigió a donde estaba Candy- Mírame a los ojos y dime que lo has empezado a olvidar que realmente ya no lo amas- hizo que Candy lo mirara a sus profundos ojos azules-dime que no lo has extrañado todo este tiempo y que no estas arrepentida de lo que hiciste cuando se separaron, dímelo Candy

Candy al verse en los ojos de Albert, empezó a recordar las cosas que había pasado con él desde él día que lo conoció en la colina de Pony hasta el día en que supo que él era el famoso Tío Abuelo, en ese momento supo que no podía mentirle no a él:

Yo... yo... ¡¡OH Albert aún lo amo no he dejado de hacerlo!!- dijo sintiendo que las lagrimas corrían por su mejilla- pero él tiene un deber que cumplir él le debe su vida, debe estar con ella y hacerla feliz.

Pero Candy, alguna vez pensaste en su felicidad, en tu felicidad- le dijo mientras la miraba con ternura- pensaste que esta viviendo lo mismo que su padre vivo que por honor dejo ir el amor, pensaste que él será infeliz estando casado por una obligación y no por que estar profundamente enamorado, como lo está de ti.

Albert... yo- dijo sollozando entendiendo lo que pasaba- ¡¡nunca quise hacerle daño, nunca!!

Lo sé Candy pero ahora los dos han cometido el error más grande de su vida, tú al no darle opción y él al no seguir su corazón ahora ambos tendrán que buscar la manera de enmendar ese error.

No se como hacerlo... -dijo ella aún sollozando

No será fácil pequeña, pero sé que lo lograras eres una mujer fuerte e independiente sé que es difícil pero lo harás además-se detuvo un momento

Además que Albert-dijo ella un poco más tranquila

Bueno te quería además hablar de otra cosa-dijo arqueando una ceja- es sobre la familia

Que pasa con los Andley-lo miro curiosa

Quisiera saber si... estas en tu derecho si no aceptas-miro indeciso- te quería pedir que te fueras a vivir a Lakewood conmigo por una temporada, sería solo mientras me acostumbro ha esta atareada vida que me toca.

Albert no lo sé, yo...

Te lo pido como un favor, sabes que no soy muy bueno en esto además no quiero ir solo a esas reuniones donde miles de mujeres te asedian con solo saber que eres dueño de una gran fortuna, no me puedes dejar morir solo-la miro con un cara de ruego-te prometo que solo será por un tiempo y podrás seguir trabajando y visitando el Hogar de Pony.

Albert no lo sé

Vamos Candy quiero que estés conmigo como mi hermana y amiga imagina que estas representando a Stear y Anthony y si te preocupa contratare a una persona que te ayude a refinar tus modales y a alguien que sea como tu dama de compañía por ejemplo Dorothy si así lo deseas además con tu naturalidad y encanto estoy seguro que mucha gente te admirara, vamos Candy, además te servirá para cambiar de ambiente.

Déjame pensarlo esta bien, pero a la Tía Abuela no le molestara que viva con ustedes.

No lo creo ella decidió irse una temporada a escocia él medico le pidió que descansara por un tiempo

Entiendo bueno lo pensare y te comunicare mañana mi decisión esta bien

Hazlo y recuerda que siempre contaras con mi apoyo- dijo con una sonrisa Albert- además eres una Andley, y como mi protegida te prometo que tratare de hacerte feliz y respetar tus decisiones.

Gracias Albert-dijo Candy visiblemente más calmada- por estar siempre que te necesito, pero debo pedirte que no le digas nada a nadie acerca de lo que me has dicho acerca de Terry no quisiera preocuparlos

No te preocupes pero dime que harás con respecto a ese asunto

No lo sé, quisiera no pensar más en eso él esta comprometido y bueno veremos que pasa

No lo dejes así pequeña, encuentra una solución a eso que sientes pero esta bien no tocare mas el tema, pero por hoy me retirare y bueno vendré mañana para que almorcemos juntos esta bien

Si Albert te acompañare a la puerta...

Candy seguía pensando en la proposición de Albert tal vez era una buena oportunidad para despejar su mente además pasaría mas tiempo

con Annie y Archie, también habría la oportunidad de buscar gente que quiera dar donativos al hogar y adoptar niños, además no perdería del todo su independencia y sin la Tía Abuela cerca los Leegan sé mantendrían alejados de ella después de todo lo que paso con Neil. Tomaría la decisión mañana en la mañana y se la comunicaría a Albert en la tarde. Después de esto se fue a dormir pensando en que Terry el hombre que le había robado el corazón había ido por ella y quizá Albert tenía razón habían cometido un error pero no había nada que hacer y quizá ya la había olvidado, quizá ya no la amaba pero una voz interior le dijo en un susurro "no es así el aún te ama" y después de este pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en New York ese mismo día unos ojos azul verdoso miraban melancólicos hacia la nada, habían pasado unos meses desde que la dejo ir y desde entonces no se ha dejado de reprochar:

¿Por qué le dejaste ir?. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No la amabas lo suficiente?-le decía su voz interior- si la amo por eso lo hice ella me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de Susana y así lo haré, aunque allá firmado mi sentencia de muerte con esto.

Después de haberse ido de Chicago Terry regreso a New York al lado de Susana la cual lo recibió pensando que quizá se había dado cuenta que su felicidad estaba con ella, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que jamás sería así, Terry estaba trabajando en la compañía de teatro con Robert Hattaway, esté la había permitido regresar a trabajar pero empezaría con otros papeles mas chicos aún así el trabajaba duro y seguía cautivando con sus actuaciones. Seguía manteniendo amistad con Albert con cartas debes en cuando pero nunca se mencionaba el nombre de Candy y el no se atrevía a preguntar por el temor de que ella lo hubiera olvidado y de que realmente estuviera comprometida, eso no lo podrá resistir.

De repente una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Terry- dijo la voz de Susana- creo que es tiempo de que hablemos.

Sobre que quieres hablar Susana-dijo Terry en un tono frió pero tratando de ser amable- te dije cuando regrese que nos casaremos en cuanto acabe la temporada de teatro.

No es eso-dijo Susana tratando de mantener la calma- creo que... no me queda el tiempo suficiente para eso así que he tomado una decisión

¿De que hablas Susana? Te dije que nos casaríamos te di mi palabra no es así-dijo Terry con un tono de enojo

Lo se aceptaste esto por ella-dijo con tristeza- por que te hizo prometer que me cuidarías... por que te ama tanto que pudo dejarte ir... pero en este tiempo que te fuiste hasta hoy he pensado muchas cosas y creo que... no podemos seguir así, se que nunca me llegaras amar y que me tienes solo rencor y lastima-dijo empezando a sentir que su voz se quebraba-creí que con el tempo me llegarías amar pero me he dado cuento que nunca sucederá, ella está en tu mente y en tu corazón y quizá nunca salga de ahí.

Susana he tratado de amarte y no te tengo rencor o lastima, yo solo...

No digas nada, es mejor así. Cuando te fuiste tuve tiempo para pensar y vi que no era justo para ti, para ella y para mí el que nos casáramos, solo seríamos infelices y tanto tu como yo merecemos felicidad-dijo mientras ponía su silla junto a Terry

¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo con un gesto de curiosidad

Quiero decir que me voy, mi tren parte en unos días y he querido arreglar las cosas contigo cara a cara, quiero pedirte perdón por el daño que te he hecho, espero que algún día me llegues a perdonar todo lo que te hice sufrir.

¿De verdad te vas?, Y ¿a dónde y tu madre que ha dicho de todo esto?-dijo aún sorprendido con la noticia

Si Terry me marcho, a mi madre no le ha quedado otra opción más que aceptar ya que le he dicho que si no se iba conmigo me iría sola, ella se ha adelantado a California con mis Tíos ellos han aceptado que nos quedemos con ellos y bueno ahí comenzare mi rehabilitación y quizá estudie algo o de clases de actuación no lo se aún

Terry no lo podía creer le estaba diciendo que se iba que le regresaba la libertad "pero ¿para qué? Ella probablemente me ha olvidado "y este pensamiento hizo que sintiera una punzada en el corazón

Me alegro por ti Susana, espero que llegues hacer feliz –le dijo mientras le daba la mano- y perdóname tu por nos poder amarte te aseguro que por mi parte todo está olvidado

Gracias pero no podía obligarte a amarme eso se da solo, además tu corazón está ocupado por alguien más y bueno también te quería decir que me quedare en un hotel mientras me voy uno de mis primos ha venido para llevarme.

Realmente espero que te vaya bien, y ojalá algún día encuentres alguien que te valore y te ame como lo mereces

Gracias bueno ahora me retiro, mi primo espera afuera y tenemos un compromiso, pero entes quiero que me hagas un último favor

Sí claro

Búscala por favor ve con ella no dejes ir tu felicidad una vez más y entrégale esta carta en donde le pido perdón y le doy las gracias por salvarme la vida y por haberme querido ceder su lugar, y de verdad espero que sean felices, adiós Terry-dijo mientras salía del cuarto.

Adiós Susana-dijo mientras volteaba de nuevo a la ventana y oía como la puerta sé cerraba-gracias por la libertad, pero para que me sirve si no la puedo tener a ella ahora esta comprometida y quizá pronto sé casara-avanzaba hacía su escritorio mientras decía esto.

Terry tomo un libro con una cubierta de piel negra que estaba encima de su escritorio, lo abrió y empezó a buscar un ahoja en blanco, él había empezado a escribir una especie de diario desde que ella se fue había pasado noches en vela escribiendo todo lo que sentía, desahogando sus frustraciones. A veces le escribía cartas a Candy pero nunca había tenido el valor de mandarlas y tan solo las había guardado junto con dos recortes uno del aviso de la presentación del Tío abuelo de la familia Andley con una invitación que el mismo Albert le había mandado para que lo acompañara ese día y el otro recorte era el que le había dado la muerte era la noticia de que Candy estaba comprometida, leyó una vez más el recorte u empezó a escribir:

10 de Abril de 1915

Mi Pecosa:

Hoy Susana me ha dado mi libertad, se ha ido y me ha pedido que regrese contigo, a ti, pero como hacerlo cuando sé que estás comprometida con otro que no soy yo, sé que me he vuelto un cobarde he cambiado ya no soy el mismo, desde que te fuiste me volví una persona sombría y sin esperanza, cualquiera creería que con lo que paso estaría feliz e iría a buscarte pero no puedo perturbar tu paz.

Sabes que te amo más que a nada nunca pensé llegar amar así a alguien, sabes que no miento ojalá pudieras ver como me siento por dentro cariño, tu estas haciendo tu propio camino, y quizá estés mejor ahora yo tratare de vivir y esperare a que la luz matinal llegué a mi vida.

No quiero llorar esta noche, pero no lo puedo evitar me haces mucha falta, te he imaginado viniendo a verme sobre un cielo estrellado pero es solo eso un sueño.

Esa noche cuando te fuiste sabía que no te vería otra vez, ahora que haré de mi vida, solo puedo dedicarme en alma y cuerpo al teatro sé que te enojarías si me oyeras hablar así pero que más puedo hacer por lo pronto veré a mi madre quizá pase una temporada en su casa, sabes que ha admitido que soy su hijo es increíble me siento feliz por que cuento con su apoyo, pero en fin empezare a empacar nos han dado una semana de descanso y bueno me iré con ella quizá me sirve distraerme.

Espero que seas feliz y me tengas al menos como un bello recuerdo por que yo te recordare como lo que eres el AMOR DE MI VIDA.

Tuyo Eternamente

Terry

Después de esto Terry se fue a recostar, paso el resto de la noche pensando que haría, después de todo debía empezar hacer algo "¿quizá..." pensó y trato de dormir un rato ya que al otro día debía ir temprano con su madre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sabes- se oyó una voz en el portal de las rosas- a veces los humanos nos complicamos demasiado la vida ¿no lo crees?

Si- contesto alguien más- damos tantas vueltas a lo problemas que no tenemos el valor para enfrentarlos

¿Crees que debamos ayudarlos?-siguió lo primera voz- tu sabes hacer algo para abrirles los ojos

No lo sé, a ambos se les han abierto los ojos, ya les han dicho que deberían hacer pero el miedo de no saber que es lo que siente el otro es más grande y probablemente no se den cuenta de las cosas hasta que sea demasiado tarde

Pues yo creo que no solo ellos dos necesitan ayuda, Patty, Archie, Annie, Albert también la necesitaran.

Sí lo sé necesitaran mucha ayuda-decía la segunda voz mientras tomaba una Dulce Candy en sus manos- pero solo intervendremos cuando sea necesario que te parece si solo le damos por lo pronto algo de calma a Candy y a Terry quizá eso los ayude

Tal vez, gracias a Dios la Tía Elroy no estará por acá espero que eso nos evite más problemas ¿no lo crees?

Si la Tía no es mala solo que no ha visto como son en realidad las cosas

Bueno vamos a empezar con esto

Esta bien

Y de repente las dos figuras que paseaban por el jardín desaparecieron con la aurora.

Coincidencias Capitulo 2 Un Nuevo Amanecer 

Nuestra Candy, la que todos conocemos siempre ha sido una chica dulce, osada, valiente, traviesa, tierna, noble, independiente, siempre tomando las decisiones que ella ha creído correcta para su vida pero... hasta que punto había tomado sus decisiones basada en su propio criterio.

Esa mañana se había despertado muy temprano, todas estas ideas que pasaban por su mente no la habían dejado dormir, después de mucho meditar se había dado cuenta que muchas de las decisiones que cambiaron su vida no habían sido del todo tomadas por ella, si no que habían sido influenciadas o incluso tomadas sin consultarle a ella, y eso era lo que había pasado con Albert y Terry, una vez más tomaban decisiones sin consultarle.

Albert bien podía haberle bajado la borrachera a Terry y después preguntarle a ella si deseaba hablar con él, o quizá hubiera podido arreglar un encuentro y ella hubiera podido decidir que hacer. Mientras que Terry, bueno sabía que Albert era si no su único si su verdadero y mejor amigo, y sabía que al igual que ella, él le había hecho caso y decidió irse ese mismo día sin luchar por verla, y bueno conociendo como conocía a Terry bien hubiera podido tramar algo para tratar de hablar con ella, pero no lo hizo y eso le había dolido demasiado. Sabía bien que Terry se sentía demasiado culpable con el accidente y que tal vez la forma en que ella había dejado New York esa noche no lo había ayudado mucho. Pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse un poco desencantada, sabía que no lo habían hecho de mala fe, ninguno la había hecho. Albert la había ayudado mucho y no estaba realmente enojada con él, siempre le había ayudado y apoyado y sentía que la debía demasiadas cosas muchas cosas buenas en su vida y no le reprocharía nada por agradecimiento. Pero aún así ella sabía que debía tomar una decisión, y debería hacerla lo más pronto posible.

Ya había comentado sobre la propuesta de Albert con la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony y había tomado la decisión, ahora solo esperaría a que Albert llegará por ella y cuando llegarán al lugar dónde almorzarían le diría su decisión o al menos parte de ella. Después de un rato habían llegado por ella. Durante todo el trayecto la mirada de Candy no se desvió de la carretera llena aun de hermosos paisajes de verdes prados, ella pensaba en todo lo que le hubiera dicho a Terry si se hubiera acercado a ella.

Tal vez un _hola como has estado_ pero pensó que sería demasiado tonto quizá algo como _Terry no esperaba que vinieras, te he extrañado tanto _ pero tal vez sonaría como si no hubiera realizado la promesa de aquella noche quizá un _hola Terry, me gustaría que platicáramos tranquilos quieres ir a tomar algo _ si tal vez le hubiera podido decir eso y el quizá le hubiera dicho algo como _ ¿cómo has estado Candy? Te he extrañado _ o quizá algo característico de él como _hola trazan pecosa dime algo has ido a visitar a tus parientes al zoológico_ pero en lo que en realidad ella hubiera querido hubiera sido que simplemente la hubiera abrazado y besado y quizá solo quizá en ese momento se hubiera podido convertir en alguien un poco egoísta y pedirle a Terry que se quedara con ella.

Después de un rato habían llegado aun pequeño lugar muy modesto ya que faltaba tiempo para la presentación y no podía exhibirse en un lugar concurrido y lujoso de hecho él vestía como antes de irse del departamento de Candy y conducía el mismo auto que traía la vez que Candy escapo de Neil, además esta de sobra decir que a él no le agradaba los lugares lujosos y a ella menos. Saliendo de sus pensamiento entraron al pequeño restauran y se sentaron en una mesa casi al final del local. Era un lugar pequeño con una 10 mesas de madera donde servía comida casera, cuando tomaron su lugar el mesero se acerco y les dio la carta para que empezaran a ordenar. Mientras pensaban que pedir. el mesero se retiro y Albert rompió el silencio que los embargaba desde que habían salido del hogar de Pony:

Candy, pasa algo, té noto un poco callada - pregunto Albert visiblemente preocupado- algo pensativa

No, no es nada-dijo mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia la ventana que daba a la calle-estoy bien es solo que no pude dormir anoche

Sigues pensando en lo que dije ayer ¿cierto?

Bueno... -titubeo un poco- sí algo

Y que es lo que has pensado acerca de lo que platicamos ayer-dijo tratando de encontrar la mirada de Candy que aún estaba un perdida en la ventana

Pues... he pensado muchas cosas en realidad, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para aclarar lo que siento y pienso para poder tomar una decisión, una decisión correcta esta vez y serás el primero en saberla.

Solo espero que con lo que decidas empieces a ser feliz

Te aseguro que será así-dijo mientras un extraño brillo que nunca había tenido aparecía en sus ojos-esta vez tomare la decisión correcta y seguiré mi felicidad.

Después de un silencio Albert se decidió a preguntarle Candy si aceptaría su proposición

Y bien Candy-dijo sin más rodeos-que pensaste acerca de mi propuesta, has tomado una decisión

Si... he pensado en esto y la verdad es que-dijo indecisa- bueno sabes que no me gusta ese ambiente, y lo he platicado con la señorita Pony y la hermana María, y he decidido que... -Albert tenía una cara de desesperación por lo cuál decidió continuar-que si me quedare un tiempo en Lakewood.

De verdad

Si Albert creo que sería bueno un cambió además de que no estarás tan solo en esa gran mansión, pero eso sí no dejare de trabajar y de ir al hogar

Por supuesto que no-dijo con una sonrisa sin poder creer que hubiera aceptado-y que pensaste acerca de tener a Dorothy de dama de compañía, sé que tuvieron una buena amistad mientras estuviste con los Leegan, y tendrías con quién platicar.

Bueno también pensé acerca de eso y creo que sería bueno que estuviera conmigo además con los Leegan no la pasa bien, siempre la han tratado mal.

Si lo sé, entonces mañana mismo la trasladare a la mansión para que empiece a trabajar ahí.

Y acerca de la persona que me ayude con los modales, bueno creo que... tal vez, solo necesite un poco de ayuda, pero esto sólo lo haré por ti, no quiero que digan que la hija del señor Andley es una chica maleducada- dijo guiñando un ojo y sonriendo traviesamente

Muy bien señorita así se hará y cuando quieres cambiarte a Lakewood

En un par de días para que deje arreglado mis cosas y hable con el casero

No te preocupes George se encargara de esto esta bien

Esta bien Albert pero quisiera darle las gracias personalmente

Esta bien mañana te acompañare junto con George a tu departamento

En ese momento el mesero se acerco para tomar la orden, pidieron su almuerzo y siguieron hablando de otras cosas cuando de pronto Candy vio a alguien conocido y le hizo una seña con la mano para indicarle que ahí estaban:

Conque aquí estaban he-dijo la voz a Candy y Albert- los hemos estado buscando en todos los lugares que George nos dijo hemos recorrido todo Chicago.

Disculpen chicos pensé que irían a ver a los papás de Annie- dijo Albert parándose he invitando a los chicos a sentarse.

Lo que pasa es que mis padres han salido a una reunión con un cliente de papá y bueno decidimos acompañarlos-dijo la voz de Annie casi en un susurro

Y ¿en donde esta Patty, Annie?-pregunto Candy viendo que su amiga no estaba con ellos- ¿no ha querido venir?

Si en un momento viene fue a la tienda de libros que está enfrente, dijo que iba a buscar algo para entretenerse

Esta bien, la esperaremos, quieren almorzar con nosotros-pregunto Albert

Si Tío en un momento pediremos algo, solo esperaremos a Patty.

Archie, no me llames Tío me haces sentir anciano solo llámame Albert, esta bien-dijo con una sonrisa para darle confianza, él se había enterado unas horas antes de la fiesta que él era su Tío el Tío Abuelo del que todos hablaban

Lo siento Tío... es decir Albert pero aún no puedo creer que tu seas la cabeza de la familia.

Si ni yo tampoco-dijo en tono de broma-pero espero que ahora que sabes que somos familia podamos conocernos más, y bueno como primera noticia debo decirte que Candy se mudara a Lakewood por un tiempo.

De verdad Candy-dijo mientras un misterioso brillo en los ojos aparecía por un segundo

Si así es Albert me lo pidió y he aceptado, pero solo será por un tiempo

Me alegro por ti Candy-dijo Annie sin pasar desapercibido el brillo en los ojos de su novio- y cuando te mudaras

En un par de días, solo arreglare algunas cosas

Para que Candy-dijo una suave voz femenina- adonde iras esta vez

Patty, no vi a que hora llegaste-dijo un poco sorprendida-les comentaba que me mudare a Lakewood una temporada

De verdad, que bueno te hace falta un cambió- dijo la voz de Patty sentándose junto a Candy

Si lo sé, y aunque sé que lo más probable es que tenga que ir a reuniones sociales siendo "hija" de Albert, al menos espero poder encontrar familias para los niños del hogar

Veras que sí-dijo Patty con una media sonrisa-siempre haces lo que te propones

Y dime Patty-pregunto Albert-que harás ahora, regresaras a Florida con tu padres

No, no quisiera regresar, mi madre insiste en llevarme a bailes y en conocer a "prospectos" ya sabes, dice que debo empezar a olvidar-un nudo se le hizo en la garganta-pero creo que aún es pronto para eso, él sigue aquí-dijo señalando su corazón y un silencio reino en la mesa

Todo a su tiempo-dijo Albert rompiendo en silencio- no te pueden presionar hacer algo que no quieres-le decía a Patty mientras el mesero les traía la comida y Archie pedía el almuerzo para Annie, Patty y para él.

Eso díselo a mis padres que no lo entiendes, ellos creen que saben lo que siento cuando no han estado conmigo en un lago tiempo-decía esto ya sin aguantar las emociones-la verdad ahora no me siento para estar de fiesta.

A mi hermano... le gustaría que encontraras la felicidad Patty-dijo Archie con la voz entre cortada y sintiendo la mano de Annie con la suya- lo mereces

Gracias Archie pero por lo pronto permaneceré así-dijo Patty con los ojos cristalinos

Vamos chicos a Stear no le gustaría que se pusieran así, vamos sonrían – dijo Candy tratando de aminorar la tensión

Es verdad además ahora estamos juntos y tenemos que disfrutar estos momentos no les parece-dijo Annie y todos asintieron y empezaron a platicar de otros temas.

Después de haber comido y pagado la cuenta y de un paseo por el parque se dirigieron hacia el departamento de Candy que quedaba cerca de ahí. Mientras Albert y Archie estaban en la cocina preparando un poco de Té y hablando acerca de la familia y los negocios, las chicas estaban en el cuarto de Candy. Mientras Candy empezaba a sacar algunas cosas para llevarse a la mansión, Patty y Annie platicaban. Patty había decidido quedarse en Chicago y Annie y Candy le habían sugerido que se quedara en Lakewood, a pesar de que no quería por todos los recuerdos que le traerían acepto ante la insistencia de sus amigas además Albert había aceptado que se quedara, él quería tener gente de confianza cerca de él que mejor que amigos.

Mientras Albert y Archie habían salido a comprar algo para acompañar el té, Annie y Patty platicaban y hacían planes, Candy seguía sacando sus cosas. Eran tantos recuerdos para ella, de repente en un rincón vio un par de cosas que llamaron su atención ya que eran importantes para ella, el primero un baúl donde guardaba algunos de sus tesoros como el broche con el escudo de los Andley el cual pertenecía al "Príncipe de la Colina", una moneda recuerdo de su aventura con Anthony y junto con esto un paquete de cartas envueltas en un listón color rojo las cuales provenían de New York, y junto al pequeño cofre un libro café con los recortes de periódicos de la carrera de Terry el cual se lo había regalado los niños del hogar. Al ver esto no pudo evitar que se le cristalizaron los ojos, pero recordando que sus amigas aún estaban ahí, solo atino a respirar hondo, limpiar la lagrima que corría por su mejilla y esconder estos tesoros entre las que llevaría a la mansión ya que le ayudarían a realizar lo que había decidido. Y así paso el día, los chicos regresaron y después de tomar el té y platicar un rato se retiraron para que Candy descansara y así mientras Albert llevaba a Patty al hotel, Archie hacia lo propio y dejaba a Annie e su casa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Esa misma mañana nublada en New York Terry hizo sus maletas y se dirigió a casa de su madre, metió la maleta en el auto de color rojo en su maleta cargaba un poco de ropa, el libreto de la obra "Macbeth" donde tenía el papel de Malcom, el libro de piel negro y un pequeño baúl de madera en donde tenía las cartas que Candy le mando desde Chicago cuando la vida era maravillosa para ambos. Él le había mandado esa misma tarde en que Susana se fue una carta a su madre pidiéndole que le aceptara en su casa y ella estaba gustosa de que su hijo quisiera pasar tiempo con ella y ese día en la noche Terry recibió la carta de su madre dando la aprobación para su petición Subió él equipaje que restaba a al auto y mientras conducía por todo New York empezó a recodar el sueño que había tenido. Un chico que bien hubiera podido ser Albert a los 14 años, había aparecido en sus sueños y solo le había dicho unas cuantas palabras que se habían quedado grabadas en su mente _" no es el momento de darte por vencido, las dulces Candy pronto florecerán y un nuevo amanecer vendrá a ti, pronto tu felicidad será una realidad solo no te des por vencido" _ esas habían sido las únicas palabras que le había dicho pero por alguna extraña razón eso le había bastado para darle seguridad y confianza, y para que la pesada carga que llevaba en hombros disminuyera, y pensando en esto entro a la zona residencial donde su madre vivía.

Señora- dijo la voz de una anciana mujer- su hijo vendrá él día de hoy, no es así

Si así es Marian- dijo la actriz en un tono alegre- se quedara una semana mientras la obra se pone de nuevo en escena ya que serán las últimas representaciones después visitaran algunas ciudades. Ya está lista la recamara de mi hijo

Sí señora- respondió el ama de llaves quien nunca había visto a la señora tan alegre

Todo debe estar perfecto, sé que esto no compensa los años de ausencia, pero al menos quisiera estar un poco de tiempo junto a él, sobre todo ahora qué más me necesita.

¿Qué le pasa a su hijo señora? Acaso está enfermo

Si está enfermo-dijo con un suspiro- de soledad, de tristeza, de amor por no poder tener a la mujer que ama a su lado, al menos estando en casa no intentara hacer una locura y se sentirá acompañado

Señora no es indiscreción pero ¿por qué su hijo no puede estar con aquélla mujer? Acaso ella no lo ama

No Marian no es eso- dijo con un dejo de tristeza- ella es una mujer buena y sé que aún lo ama, lo sé, solo que... a veces la vida pone pruebas muy duras y a ellos les a tocado la peor, no pueden estar juntos, además él esta ahora comprometido con alguien a quien no ama pero espero que en un futuro sea diferente.

Señora ¿Cómo puede estar segura que esa mujer ama aún a su hijo?

Por que ella a sido la única persona que logró abrir el corazón de mi hijo, que había estado cerrado por mucho tiempo por culpa de Richard y mía- en ese momento se oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta- debe ser él abre por favor

Claro señora en seguida- y salió de la sala y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con un joven de alrededor de unos 19 años, alto, con el cabello ondulado hasta los hombros, y una mirada azul tornasol muy profunda - Que bueno que ha llegado joven su madre lo espera

Gracias Marian- contesto Terry- en donde se encuentra mi madre

En el estudio joven-dijo haciendo pasar a Terry a la casa- deme su maleta yola llevare a su cuarto

En seguida iré a verla, gracias- y Terry se dirigió hacia la sala

La casa de Eleanor Baker estaba situada a una hora de New York en un suburbio donde la naturaleza aún sé hacia presente. Era una casa estilo victoriano, la cual la actriz había comprado unos años antes de que Terry llegara a América, era una enorme mansión blanca con pilares en la entrada, en el estudio tenía enmarcados todos los recortes de periódicos que hablaban de Terry y todas sus actuaciones, los sillones eran de un color beige que hacían juego con las paredes pintadas del mismo tono con un ligero fondo de flores, tenía encima de la chimenea cubierta de mármol varios premios y reconocimientos varios jarrones con flores, y una pintura de ella arriba de la chimenea. Terry camino hacia la sala hundido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente una voz dulce lo hizo reaccionar.

Terry hijo que bueno que has llegado ¿cómo estas?-dijo un poco preocupada, de lo cuál Terry se dio cuenta

Bien estoy mejor Mamá-dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa y sentándose al lado de su madre después de que esta lo recibió con un abrazo

Bien ahora ¿Quieres decirme que fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí y por que Susana no esta contigo?-y se dio cuenta que sus palabras habían afectado de cierta manera a Terry y se apresuro a añadir- No es que no me agrade tu presencia aquí, sabes que es el mejor regalo que me podrían haber dado-dijo dulcemente-pero es raro que Susana no te haya detenido o este aquí con su madre diciéndote que deberás casarte con ella pronto.

Mamá Susana sé fue-dijo levantándose y mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín- ha decidido irse de New York

¿Qué? Así de pronto y que paso con el compromiso-dijo sorprendida-no ya lo había anunciado a los periódicos y tenía ya casi todo listo

Eso parecía, el anuncio del periódico fue gracias a su madre pero... no lo sé me dijo que se iba que se había dado cuenta que nunca la amaría y que no sería justo casarnos por que seríamos infelices, también hablo de que se iría al sur con su familia-dijo mientras se volteaba a ver s su madre- pero sabes vi algo en sus ojos que nunca vi en todo este tiempo, se veía triste cuando me dijo que nunca la llegaría a amar pero después se iluminaron cuando empezó hablar de su futuro de lo que iba hacer, quizá a encontrado el valor que le hacia falta, y se dio cuenta de que no puedo amar a alguien más.

Terry eso quiere decir que... puedes regresar a buscarla no es así, puedes regresar a su lado

Si así es pero no lo haré

Que quieres decir no la buscaras, dejaras ir tu felicidad una vez más-dijo Eleanor, sin entender lo que su hijo había querido decir

No madre no he querido decir eso, es simplemente que no puedo llegar así como así y decirle, hola Candy te acuerdas de mí, si soy yo Terry aquel que te dejo ir por una cuestión de honor en vez de seguir a su corazón ¿cómo has estado?-dijo en tono sarcástico- por favor mamá no podría hacerle eso debo primero investigar algunas cosas para poder buscarla.

Eso quiere decir que aún la amas no es así, vas a luchar por ella

Si la amo y voy a luchar por ella, pero debo saber sus planes no puedo tampoco llegar a desordenar su vida así, pero primero debo saber si no tiene algún compromiso y si aún siente o al menos se acuerda de mi y eso me lo dirá alguien muy cercano a ella y después empezare a poner en marcha lo que tengo planeado

Me alegro tanto hijo espero que esta vez seas feliz ya es hora de que lo seas.

Después de esta platica Marian llegó a visar que el almuerzo estaba listo y pasaron al comedor después Terry se retiro a su habitación diciendo que se sentía cansado. Pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en ella así que le escribió una carta a Albert. El sabía que la oportunidad estaría el día de la presentación de Albert pero... cual podría ser la reacción de ella al verlo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Creo que han comenzado a reaccionar no lo crees-dijo un chico de lentes que estaba en el portal

Si eso parece... aunque sabes creo que viene una increíble tormenta, ahora se decidirá el destino de ellos-respondió el rubio que venía caminando junto a él

Lo sé pero sabes confío en que sabrán salir de ella, son fuertes lo lograran lo sé- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro de su primo y él asintió con la cabeza.

Y mientras caminaban por el jardín de las rosas iban desapareciendo prometiendo cuidar a las personas que en vida los hicieron felices.

Coincidencias Capítulo 3 El Principio del Fin/ Sentimientos Encontrados Coincidir 

Soy vecino de este mundo por un rato

Y hoy coincide que también tú estas aquí

Coincidencias tan extrañas de la vida

Tantos siglos, tantos mundos,

Tanto espacio Y coincidir

Si navego con la mente los espacios

O si quiero a mis ancestros retornar

Agobiado me detengo y no imagino

Tantos siglos, tantos mundos,

Tanto espacio Y coincidir

Si en la noche me entretengo en las estrellas

Y capturo la que empieza a florecer

La sostengo entre las manos... más que al alma

Tantos siglos, tantos mundos,

Tanto espacio Y coincidir

Si la vida se sostiene por instantes

Y un instante es el momento de existir

Si tu vida es otro instante... no comprendo

Tantos siglos, tantos mundos,

Tanto espacio Y coincidir.

_SANTIAGO_

Había pasado casi dos semanas desde que Candy se mudo a Lakewood, Albert como lo había prometido dio ordenes de dejar su departamento intacto tal y como ella lo tenía, solo se llevo un poco de ropa y sus pertenencias más valiosas. Patty se mudo un par de días después de Candy, sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo en que se quedara en la mansión de los Andley ya que era una de las más poderosas familias de E.U.A y Europa y el hecho de que a su hija se le relacionara con ellos significaba un estatus social más alto para los O´brien.

Por otro lado Annie había notado un cambio en el comportamiento de Archie, ella se había dado cuenta y sabía él por que de ello, pero a pesar de eso ella no le había reclamado nada, quizá le daba miedo que le dejara si le pedía alguna explicación. Durante el tiempo que Candy llevaba viviendo en Lakewood ella estuvo acompañándola al igual que a Patty. Había días en los cuales mientras esperaban a Candy, ella y Patty se ponían a platicar de todos los temas que se les ocurría hasta que llegaba Candy del trabajo y salían a caminar por los jardines de la mansión.

En cuanto a Albert estaba muy contento de que la casa estuviera llena de gente, sobre todo querida para él, pero entre la felicidad que lo rodeaba sentía la carga que caía en sus hombros, una responsabilidad que había heredado y que tenía que cumplir. Pero el saber que sus amigos y su pequeña lo apoyaban hacía la carga menos pesada, eso y él haber empezado una hermosa amistad con cierta chica de cabello café y ojos miel, que ahora vivía en su casa. Durante esos días se la encontraba en la biblioteca y se ponía a platicar con ella. Descubrió que era una chica inteligente, que amaba a la naturaleza y en la cual encontró dentro de su timidez un espíritu libre, eso le había empezado a llamar la atención, además le gustaba su compañía. Patty sentía lo mismo y se había empezado a asustar por lo que empezaba a sentir, para ella había sido duro el vivir en aquella mansión ya que parecía estar impregnada de la esencia de Stear, y trataba de seguir adelante, pero ahora que empezaba a sentir o creía sentir algo por la cabeza de los Andley se sentía muy confundida.

Y Archie, en verdad tenía un brillo diferente en los ojos, el que Candy se hubiera ido a vivir a Lakewood le hacía muy feliz, y eso no lo podía evitar. Había decidido entrar a la Universidad para empezar a estudiar la carrera de administración y abogacía, y estaba emocionado al saber que él "Tio Abuelo" o Albert lo apoyaba, ya que estaría tomando decisiones acerca de las empresas. Además de eso, él había empezado a poner orden en sus sentimientos y aunque no estaba seguro de lo que sentía se había propuesto averiguarlo. No sabía del todo que pasaría al final de este proceso ni la reacción de las personas involucradas, pero pensó que no era bueno seguir engañándose.

La Sra. Sally Steinberg era una viuda de 50 años, la cual después de que murió su marido decidió instruir a señoritas que serían presentadas en la alta sociedad, era una mujer muy amable y buena, por suerte para Candy sus clases no eran tan aburridas, sus platicas con ella eran interesantes y las clases muchas veces eran cuando menos se daba cuenta, cualquier momento servía para enseñarle algo. De cierta forma ella se había convertido en su chaperona, regularmente Patty les acompañaba, en otras ocasiones desidia tocar el violín en uno de los cuartos de la gran mansión.

Candy en poco tiempo había avanzado en sus clases y se mantenía constantemente ocupada. Seguía trabajando al menos medio tiempo, gracias a Albert quien le ayudo a regresar al hospital Santa Juana, esto era mientras él y el doctor Martín empezaban el proyecto de la nueva clínica, la cual ayudaría a le gente sin recursos, en otras palabras no les cobraría ni un solo dólar, así como a la gente rica les cobraría lo justo. Gracias a esto ella se mantenía ocupada y dejaba de pensar por momentos en "él", pero pronto llegaría el día de enfrentarlo, lo que no sabía era que por una jugada del destino él llegaría antes de lo esperado.

En Lakewood todo andaba de cabeza por esos días ya que en 2 semanas sería la presentación de Albert ante la sociedad de toda América, la Tía abuela Elroy no tardaría en llegar de escocia al parecer por lo que había dicho George llegaría unos 3 o 4 días antes de la presentación para saber como había quedado todo ya que Candy por sugerencia de la Sra. Steinberg, debía de empezar a organizar fiestas y que mejor esta oportunidad para hacerlo, a ella no le hizo mucha gracia esa elección, pero no tuvo opción la Sra. Steinberg insistió en que debería de organizarla y ella solo pudo aceptar.

Los Leegan habían estado en California ya que el padre de Eliza y Neil tenía que arreglar unos negocios y se llevo a su familia a pesar de los reclamos de sus hijos, pero regresarían para la presentación. Eliza ya no podía esperar a que ese día llegara ya que había tomado la decisión de decirle a Tio Abuelo la clase de huérfana que había adoptado, en cuanto a Neil había decidido insistir una vez más en casarse con ella alegando que toda la fortuna quedaría en familia y no se arriesgarían los negocios. Además tenían muchos planes más para desacreditar a Candy enfrente del Tio abuelo, si se hubieran imaginado lo que les esperaba hubieran preferido quedarse en California. Dado que sus reputaciones no andaban muy bien, Albert empezó a investigarlos y seguía todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hacían, pues sospechaba que andaban en cosas un poco turbias, ya que a pesar de tener "muy buenos modales" en menos de 1 mes habían roto toda norma de moral existente. Mucho se comentaba de la adicción de Neil al juego y la bebida, y bueno de Eliza ya se había empezado a rumorar que le refinada "señorita" Leegan había empezado a tener ciertas relaciones no muy buenas para su reputación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la mansión Lakewood Annie y Patty esperaban a que Candy regresara de trabajar, mientras tanto en la sala de té de la mansión la platica que sostenían empezó a tomar un giro inesperado para la chica de lentes:

Y bien Patty, dime como te has sentido en estos días-dijo Annie dejando su taza de té encima de la mesa

Me he sentido mejor- respondió dando un pequeño sorba a su té- creo que él haber venido aquí me ha hecho mucho bien

Y como va tu amistad con Albert-dijo dándole a Patty una mirada acusadora- me han comentado que desde que llegaste platicas mucho con él y se les ve bastante juntos-con esto ultimo Patty puso una cara de sorpresa y por poco se ahoga con el té

No... no sé a que te refieres-dijo un poco nerviosa- solo platicamos

Vamos, no tiene nada de malo aceptar que te agrada su compañía- y volvió a mirarla de la misma manera-¿o hay algo más?

No... por supuesto que no-respondió poniéndose totalmente roja

Entonces por que estas tan roja- empezó a decir Annie con una pequeña risita

¿Qué pasa chicas, por qué estas tan roja Patty?-pregunto la rubia que acababa de llegar

Solo le preguntaba como iba su amistad con Albert eso es todo-respondió Annie y miro a Candy con complicidad-¿Quieres un poco de té Candy?

Si, gracias-respondió sentándose junto a Annie y se volteo a ver a Patty- pero Patty no debes sentirte apenada por eso, si solo son amigos ¿o no?

Bueno... yo... - de repente entra la salvación de Patty

Buenas tardes hermosas damas-se acerca a cada una de ellas y las saluda muy caballerosamente-Annie que alegría verte, que haces por aquí-dijo cuando llegó a Annie y le dio un suave beso en la mano.

He venido a visitar a las chicas como lo hago desde hace unas semanas-"_pareciera que le molesta mi presencia aquí, o solo serán imaginaciones mías" _pensaba Annie al oír la pregunta de su novio, así que para no seguirse martirizando y sentirse peor decidió cambiar el tema-Dime ¿de donde vienes?.

De la Universidad-respondió viéndola de reojo- hoy no tuve que ir a la oficina.- y en un momento se volvió a ver a Candy- ¿aún no ha llegado Albert?

No, no lo he visto yo acabó de llegar del trabajo

Debes venir exhausta ¿no es así?- lo dijo con un tono de preocupación en su voz y tomando su mano, lo cual hizo que Annie se enfureciera, lo cual no paso desapercibido por las otras dos chicas, por lo que Candy solo atino a reaccionar de manera cortante y rápida.

Si lo estoy, ahora si me disculpan me voy a mi habitación- respondió quitando su mano de la de Archie, levantándose y volteándose a ver a Patty- me acompañas quiero mostrarte algo.

Si claro vamos

Con permiso -se disculparon las dos desapareciendo tras la puerta

Bueno yo me retiro creo que estas cansado y debo ir a ver a mi madre- dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda para que no viera que las lagrimas asomaban en sus ojos

Estas segura, te puedes quedar a cenar si quieres-le dijo tratando de abrazarla por la espalda

No gracias, debo ir a casa- dijo fríamente quitándose para evitar el abrazo- ahora si me disculpas me iré a despedir de las chicas-terminó saliendo de la habitación dejando a un Archie totalmente sorprendido y comprendiendo lo que había pasado.

Sumida en una enorme tristeza se dirigió al cuarto de Candy en donde junto con Dorothy y Patty estaban escogiendo los vestidos que llevarían el día de la fiesta de Albert y los planes que tendría para su cumpleaños la próxima semana. Dorothy siempre estaba acompañando a Candy y estaba al pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, cuando se convirtió en su doncella Candy no perdió la oportunidad de ayudarla en todo lo que podía con sus hermanos su educación y hasta la lleno de hermosos vestidos ya que siempre la acompañaba a todos lados y quería que luciera de lo mejor. Pero además ella era la única que sabía lo que le pasaba a Candy cada noche desde hace una semana, siempre despertaba sudando, llorando, asustada y casi no dormía, pero más que todo esto se sentía triste y siempre despertaba gritando un nombre, el cuál aún que no estaba segura sabía que era aquel actor que vivía en New York y el cuál había conocido en el colegio. Ella le pidió que no dijera nada alegando que se le pasaría pronto, y así lo hizo, por eso la cuidaba y procuraba estar con ella.

Se escuchaban voces dentro del cuarto de Candy no se decidía a tocar pero tomo valor y toco a la puerta.

Permiso chicas, hola Dorothy-solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo-vine a despedirme

Que no-té quedas a cenar- pregunto Candy sabiendo la razón por la cuál se marchaba

No me siento un poco mal y quiero descansar

Annie yo no quise... -dijo preocupada de que ella pensara que era su culpa

Tranquila Candy sé que no es tu culpa, yo no puedo obligarlo a quererme y lo sabes

Annie estoy segura que el te ama-respondió Patty acercándose a las chicas.

No tiene caso que me siga mintiendo se que está conmigo por que se le pediste Candy- respondió ante la cara de sorpresa de las dos-y bueno por eso había decidido irme un tiempo de viaje para pensar que quiero hacer.

Y cuando piensas irte

Después de la presentación de Albert-dijo con unas cuantas lagrimas en el rostro-las voy a extrañar mucho chicas

Nosotras también – y se abrazaron y lloraron fuertemente.

Después de esto Annie se retiro a su casa, durante todo el trayecto lloro incansablemente, para que al llegar a su casa no le preguntaran que le pasaba y no dar explicaciones. Sabía que el viaje iba a ser l0 mejor que podía hacer, por supuesto Archie no sabría nada de esto hasta que ella estuviera lejos.

Después de la cena, ya en su recamara Candy medito en todo lo que estaba pasando. Por una parte Annie había decidido irse lejos para no pensar mas en Archie, él a su vez parecía interesado en ella aunque nunca trato nada en realidad. Patty por su lado se negaba a abrir su corazón a Albert y este a la vez trataba de ocultar el cansancio que tenia, ya que a pesar de que tenía poco tiempo asumiendo el puesto en la compañía, el tiempo que paso después de que tuvo el accidente y de que perdió la memoria, muchos negocios se acumularon y había demasiado trabajo, no era como antes que a pesar que el trabajo era duro no lo había resentido tanto. Necesitaba hacer algo para ayudarlos, pero después que pensó que para hacerlo tenía primero que arreglar sus propios asuntos, pero había algo más que la inquietaba unos días atrás soñó a Anthony y a Stear diciéndole que todo tomaría su lugar que le diera tiempo al tiempo, que se preocupara solo por una vez en ella, que siguiera a su corazón, no sabía que pensar al respecto pero decidió seguir los consejos de sus amados primos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto Archie en su habitación repasaba los hechos una y otra vez, y se dio cuenta del error que cometió, estaba preocupado por Candy, ya que Dorothy le comentó que no había estado durmiendo bien y que se veía cansada, que ella lo trataba de ocultar pero que estaba aún triste, y a él le preocupaba ya que además con el trabajo y la fiesta no descansaba, en ella veía un vínculo con sus hermanos con Anthony y Stear, junto a ella recordaba cada momento vivido con ellos, y le preocupaba que algo le pasara. Pero al parecer sus sentimientos confundieron a más de dos y malinterpretaron todo tenía que arreglar esto de una vez si no perdería mucho y eso lo sabía. Se levanto de su cama a ver la luna por la ventana.

Ojalá estuvieran aquí para hacerme compañía, necesito tanto de su apoyo, y a pesar que ya a pasado el tiempo los extraño demasiado- y con los ojos cristalinos se metió a la cama.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y mientras tanto Terry se estaba preparando para su presentación en Atlanta, aun le faltaba San Luis y Detroit en donde daría solo una actuación casi sin estar totalmente preparado por falta de tiempo en el itinerario, pero a pesar de eso él seguía bastante nervioso ya que por coincidencias del destino la última ciudad a la que irían y con la que cerrarían sería Chicago y coincidía con que la fiesta de Albert sería unos días después del cierre de la obra. Le había pedido a su madre que lo acompañara ese día ya que no podía evitar sentirse nervioso y si Candy lo rechazaba quería tener un apoyo para no volver a caer en el alcohol ya que por eso casi pierde su carrera.

Durante cada una de sus presentaciones desde hace una semana, sé había entregado en cuerpo y alma más que de costumbre. El solo saber que pronto la vería lo hacía sentirse más animado, sus ojos habían recobrado el brillo perdido y a cada frase que decía le imprimía una pasión sin igual. Robert Hattaway sabía que no había sido un error al volverlo a recibir, no sabía en sí la razón del nuevo comportamiento de Terrance pero no le importaba mientras siguiera trabajando como la había hecho hasta entonces.

Solo Terry sabía la razón de su felicidad, o al menos parte de ella. Hace una semana había recibido una carta de Albert con la repuesta que tanto había ansiado:

24 de abril de 1915

Mi querido amigo:

No sabes el gusto que me da el recibir una carta tuya, pensé que el gran actor Terry Grandchester no tendría tiempo para los amigos. Ya sabes que te considero mi mejor amigo, por que me brindaste tu amistad sin importarte mí posición social, ya sé que no te importa mucho esto y por eso eres de las pocas personas en las que confío.

Sabes, sé que piensas que Candy esta apunto de casarse o más bien está comprometida, pero en realidad solo fue un truco sucio de Eliza y su hermano para engatusarla pero me puede enterar a tiempo y cancele esa atrocidad. Sabes bien que nunca haría nada que ella no quisiera hacer y menos imponérselo, así que no debes preocuparte por eso ¿esta bien?. Y en cuanto a lo otro creo que es mejor que tu mismo lo compruebes, yo no te puedo decir con exactitud que es lo que pasa por su mente y su corazón, pero estoy seguro que aún siente algo por ti.

Y cambiando de tema, espero poder verte el día de la presentación necesitare ver caras conocidas para no sentirme tan fuera de lugar, sabes que no me gustan este tipo de fiestas al igual que a ti, creo que por eso somos amigos ¿no lo crees?, y sabes que hago esto por herencia y no por que sea realmente algo que quiero. Así que los espero, a ti a tu madre con todas las ansias del mundo, quien diría que ella es la gran actriz Eleanor Backer, cuando me lo escribiste tu ultima carta me fui de espaldas y me dieron muchas ganas de conocerla.

Esperando que el éxito en tu gira continúe y confiando en que nos veremos en unas semanas se despide de ti

Tu amigo

Albert

En realidad la carta no le decía mucho, ni lo que quería pero tenía la confianza de que llegado el momento todo se resolvería para bien o para mal. Pero a pesar de esto por las noches no podía conciliar bien el sueño, entre los sueños son el chico rubio y el pensar como estaría ahora Candy, era imposible dormir. En todo esto solo había una sola verdad la amaba y hubiera sido un error dejar a un lado sus sentimientos y casarse con Susana.

Lo único que le tranquilizaba era el teatro, todo lo que sentía lo podía reflejar en su actuación, a veces la tristeza regresaba pero siempre se repetía _"El show debe continuar, debe parecer que todo esta bien, el show debe continuar"._

**The Show Must Go On  
Written by Queen  
**Empty spaces - what are we living for  
Abandoned places - I guess we know the score  
On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for...  
Another hero, another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore  
The show must go on  
The show must go on, yeah  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on  
Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance  
Another heartache, another failed romance  
On and on, does anybody know what we are living for ?  
Round the corner now  
Outside the dawn is breaking  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free  
The show must go on  
The show must go on, yeah yeah  
Ooh, inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on  
My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies  
Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die  
I can fly - my friends  
The show must go on (go on, go on, go on) yeah yeah  
The show must go on (go on, go on, go on)  
I'll face it with a grin  
I'm never giving in  
On - with the show

Faltaba poco para volver a verla pero de pronto una idea le cruzo en la mente, había un evento antes de la fiesta de Albert, esté alguna vez le comento sobre el día en que Anthony le regalo la Dulce Candy.

¡¡¡SU CUMPLEAÑOS!!!- grito recordando que sería la próxima semana- Rayos sabía que se me olvidaba algo, debo mandarle algo, para que sepa que aún la recuerdo.

Y un poco nervioso por no saber que regalarle prefirió mañana salir con su madre a escoger algo que pudiera mandar, después e todo que mejor que una mujer para darle un regalo a otra mujer. Aunque ya no podía esperar para verla, sería capaz de tomar un tren ahora mismo para estar con ella y darle una sorpresa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un par de días después del incidente de Archie y Annie, Candy salía del hospital como todas las tardes, se dirigía a dos cuadras del hospital donde el chofer que Albert le había puesto a su servicio. Había mucho trabajo ese día y había salido un poco más tarde, estaba más exhausta de lo acostumbrado entre el trabajo y lo poco que había podido dormir ese día solo quería llegar a su casa. Aún se seguía preguntando si podría buscarlo, o si pudiese vivir sin él y dejarlo como un recuerdo, una parte de ella le decía _"Ve por él, fue un error dejarlo ese día" _ mientras otra parte le decía _" Hiciste lo correcto, ella lo necesitaba, le debes su vida y el que este vivo lo recompensa todo, aunque no este junto a mí". _Aún sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía, una mirada azul la espiaba para esperar el momento adecuado para acercarse y hablar con ella. Antes de llegar al carro una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

Hola Candy- dijo la voz detrás de ella. Volteo lentamente hasta quedar de frente a la persona que le había llamado

Tú ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto demasiado sorprendida

Espero no te moleste necesito hablar contigo

No podía creerlo estaba frente a ella, igual que la última vez en aquel hospital.

Continuara...

Coincidencias 

Capítulo 4 Recordando el Pasado 

Había quedado sorprendida, era la última persona que imagino encontrarse, después de tanto tiempo estaba frente ella, igual a la última vez que se vieron en esa penosa situación.

¿Creo que no imaginabas encontrarme aquí verdad?

Pues en realidad no, creí que estabas en New York con...

Con Terry no es así- respondió Susana, sentada frente a ella en su silla, detrás de ella un joven con los mismos ojos color azul la empujaba-Así fue hasta hace unas semanas.

¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo aún sorprendida al ser interrumpida y al saber la respuesta de ella- te abandono, acaso falto a su palabra.

Por supuesto que no... y bueno de acerca eso quería hablarte, pero creo que este no es él lugar más apropiado para hacerlo.

Tienes razón, entonces a donde quieres que hablemos.

Hay un café aquí cerca-sugirió Susana al tiempo que veía al joven detrás de ella- claro si tienes tiempo

Si claro, aún no es tarde- contesto con una sonrisa un poco dudosa, inmediatamente volteo a ver al chofer- Larry, por favor llévanos al café y después avísale a Albert que llegare un poco tarde.

Por supuesto señorita- respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza

Si no te importa Candy- hablo dirigiéndose a la rubia- me gustaría que fuéramos caminando, él café esta a una cuadra y Brian irá por mí en un par de horas más.

Si claro-volteo nuevamente a ver a Larry quien estaba esperando las ordenes de Candy- entonces Larry por favor llama a la oficina de Albert y avísale que llego en un par de horas- el chofer solo asintió y se subió al auto.

Susy estas segura que quieres quedarte sola- le susurro al oído mientras Candy le daba las indicaciones al chofer

Si debo hacerlo sola, nada pasara.

Muy bien nos vamos- pregunto la rubia mirando a Susana quien se secreteaba con aquel joven-_"¿quién podrá ser? ¿y por qué le llama con tanto cariño?"_- no podía evitar preguntarse.

Perdón que mal educada soy, Candy White te presento a Brian Lange, Brian ella es Candy, a ella le debo el seguir viva- lo dijo con una mirada de agradecimiento hacía Candy

Un placer señorita White-respondió dando un pequeño beso en la mano de la rubia

Igualmente pero mi apellido es Andley, aunque puede llamarme Candy solamente-le respondió con una sonrisa

Muchas gracias por la confianza Candy, ahora creo que es mejor que se vayan a tomar ese café o se hará más tarde

Tienes razón Brian, vamos Candy

Claro, entonces con permiso supongo que nos veremos en un par de horas por lo que no me despido

Esta bien entonces en unas horas nos despediremos como es debido-respondió e inmediatamente después volteo a ver a Susana-cuídate y ve con cuidado.

Muy bien, así lo haré, vamos

Durante el trayecto a la cafetería hasta que entraron en ella no se dijo nada, al entrar se acomodaron en una de las mesas que estaban en el rincón, la rubia acomodó la silla y después se sentó, le pidieron al mesero un par de cafés y la conversación esperada dio inició.

Bueno creo que te debo una explicación-interrumpió Susana el silencio tan intenso que había entre ellas- te preguntaras por que ya no estoy con Terry y quien es Brian en mi vida no es así

Pues, sí es verdad quisiera que me explicaras ya que no entiendo muchas cosas.

Bueno en primera Brian es mi primo, es hijo de una prima de mamá quien se ha ofrecido a cuidar y ayudarme en lo que empiezo mi recuperación.

Me da gusto saber que seguirás con tu recuperación-paro un segundo como dudando a preguntar-¿y disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero por qué Terry ya no está contigo?

Bueno, esa es una historia un poco larga, gracias- empezó su relato mientras el mesero les servía el café y se retiraba-supongo que sabes que Terry desapareció por unos meses- Candy solo asintió con la cabeza- bueno, nadie sabía a donde había ido, ni su madre lo sabía, yo supuse que te había venido a buscar por que yo sabía que aún vivías en él, además era lo más lógico después de lo que pasó- Candy estaba totalmente sorprendida ante lo que había dicho Susana, había pensado decirle que sabía que Terry la había buscado sin éxito pero pensó que era mejor que ella siguiera con su historia- después de un tiempo apareció en mi casa, como si nada hubiera pasado, aún recuerdo ese día

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66

_Terry había llegado a casa de Susana después de estar en Chicago, había decidido cumplir con su palabra, con la promesa que le hizo a una chica rubia y pecosa, no podía decepcionarla. Aún un poco dudoso a entrar, tomo valor y toco la puerta en donde la señora Marlow lo recibió enojada y con recriminaciones._

_Vaya hasta que apareces- lo recibió mientras le daba entrada a la casa- por fin vienes a casarte con mi hija, por que la pobrecita no hace otra cosa que esperar a que regreses._

_Señora regrese para cumplir mi palabra así que deje de recriminarme lo que pasó y haga el favor de decirle que estoy aquí necesito hablar con ella- le dijo bastante molesto y sin poder ocultar lo que sentía._

_Como siempre eres un irrespetuoso, no se como mi niña se pudo enamorar de ti- dijo haciendo pasar a Terry y señalándole las escaleras para que subiera a verla-solo esperó esta vez cumplas, recuerda ELLA dio todo por ti le debes la vida, por tu culpa ella no podrá volver a caminar._

_¡Eso lo sé señora!- respondió tratando de calmarse sin éxito- ahora si me disculpa subiré a hablar con ella a solas, por que es con ella con quien debo arreglarlo espero que allá quedado claro-y subió sin decir nada más._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6&&&&_

Cuándo lo vi entrar a la habitación, mi vida se volvió a iluminar, en ese momento pensé que se había dado cuenta que su felicidad estaba conmigo, que quizá se había dado cuenta que me amaba, que volvía para quedarse para siempre y que tu estabas solo como un recuerdo-un nudo en la garganta quiso hacérsele en la garganta pero trato de calmar sus emociones- ¡Qué tonta fui Candy!... creer que me amaba cuando estaba consiente de que nunca lo haría, y sabes que es lo peor, que acepte que se quedara conmigo de nuevo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

_Alguien toca a la habitación, suponiendo que era su madre o la mucama solo susurro una "adelante" y oyó una voz grave que podía reconocer en cualquier parte:_

_Permiso Susana, espero no interrumpirte_

_¡Terry!... por supuesto que no... pasa siéntate aquí junto a mí-insistió señalando una sillón cerca de donde estaba la silla de ella_

_Sé que es tarde pero creo que es mejor que hablemos ahora_

_Tu dirás_

_Su que no te avise sobre mi salida de la ciudad... y bueno tampoco te pude avisar a donde fui_

_Yo no te pido explicación alguna... se que tenías asuntos que arreglar-dijo mientras se acercaba a él para tomarle las manos- lo importante es que ya estas aquí_

_Si bueno-trato de alejarse lo más rápido posible, y se acerco a la ventana del cuarto-venía a decirte que yo... bueno que vengo a cumplir mi palabra, así que solo tendrás que esperar a que acabe la temporada de teatro para que tu madre y tu pongan la fecha y bueno empezaremos a arreglar todo para la boda- "perdóname Candy, perdóname por lo que voy hacer, pero tu lo decidiste y yo no tuve el valor de decirte que no, así cumpliré mi palabra, aunque con eso solo nos sentenciemos"pensaba _

_¡De verdad!- dijo emocionad y con lágrimas en los ojos- Terry, no sabes por cuanto tiempo lo he esperado._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Así que ese día empecé los preparativos para la boda, a pesar de que faltaba algo de tiempo para ella-siguió con su relato ante la reacción muda de la rubia-yo sabía que ese día había sido difícil llegar a mi casa y decirme eso, por que a pesar de que quería que creyera que todo estaba bien, vi en sus ojos una inmensa tristeza y soledad que yo me negaba a ver, creía que eran imaginaciones mías ya que si el había regresado había sido por su propia cuenta.

¿Y que pasó después?- pregunto la rubia sin poder contenerse más

¿Qué podía pasar?, Me fui dando cuenta que la boda sería después de la temporada de teatro solo para que él se acostumbrara a la idea de que sería su mujer, ya que Robert, según me comento alguien muy cercano a él y de mi total confianza, le había dado a Terry vacaciones para que se casara y tomara unos días para la luna de miel. Y el no había aceptado, era lógico el aún te amaba y solo se quedaba conmigo por que se lo hiciste prometer, por que lo amabas tanto que fuiste capaz de dejarlo.

Susana yo... solo hice lo que creí era lo mejor para todos-dijo aun sorprendida ante las palabras de aquella mujer

No Candy tu no tienes la culpa-con un par de lagrimas en las mejillas y tomando un sorbo e café para disimularlas ella prosiguió con su historia-yo debí de haberlo sabido, debí haberle demostrado mi amor de igual forma. Solo me convertí en un ser egoísta y no pense en nada ni en nadie. Me di cuenta de todo cuando entendí que siempre viviría a tu sombra, que tu recuerdo siempre viviría en él, ya que solo al verlo sabía que pensaba en ti, ¿sabes lo que es pelear con el fantasma de alguien que no esta ahí?, Es algo que no le deseo a nadie, pero sabes, gracias a eso me di cuenta que no merecía recibir migajas de amor, si no el corazón de alguien que me amara completamente, así como él lo hace por ti.

¿De verdad lo dejaste?, pensé que lo amabas, por eso te sacrificaste- dijo sin poder creer lo que sus oídos le decían claramente

Así es, la verdad es que yo sola me engañaba, cuando él se fue había pensado mejor las cosas, sabía que si nos casábamos todos seríamos infelices, sabía que tu le habías hecho prometer que se quedara conmigo, y a pesar de eso me atreví a pensar que me llegaría a querer, cuando el regreso me deje cegar por eso y lo volví a aceptar, no sabes ahora como me arrepiento- la rubia apretaba con fuerza la servilleta en su mano, _tanto sufrir, el dolor de haberlo dejado, las noches eternas sumergida en la soledad ¿para nada?-_ discúlpame por haberlos hecho sufrir tanto.

Lo que pasó fue culpa de los tres, mía al tomar una decisión sin tomar en cuenta lo que él sentía, y el que me fuera ese mismo día no ayudo, ese ha sido un error que he pagado muy caro-dijo con unas lagrimas brotando en sus ojos y con una sonrisa amarga-de él, al no luchar por algo que tu dices que ama, que nunca pudo olvidar, por no decirme la verdad y acobardarse, y tuya por querer tener a alguien a la fuerza que sabías no podía pertenecerte, por cegarte-habían empezado a caer las lagrimas de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, había perdido a Terry por nada en realidad.

Lo sé y lo siento-dijo ella siendo un mar de lagrimas, se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido.

No te disculpes, como te lo he dicho ha sido culpa de los tres, pero sabes aún así no puedo evitar que me duela, por que lo perdí por nada, por que después de todo lo que hicimos, no sirvió de nada.

Después de un prolongado silencio en el cual las dos trataron de calmarse Susana rompió el silencio

Sabes antes de irme de New York le pedí que regresara contigo y te diera una carta con una disculpa mía, pero después de meditarlo un poco me di cuenta que era muy cobarde de mi parte hacerlo de esa manera.

Susana te agradezco que hayas hablado conmigo cara a cara, y bueno creo que debemos de dejar de lamentarnos por el pasado, lo hecho, hecho esta y nada podemos cambiar.

Solo quiero preguntarte algo más-pregunto dudosa

Dime

¿Él no te ha buscado? -dijo algo insegura

No, no me ha buscado, no he sabido nada de él en un buen tiempo-respondió en un tono triste

Bueno yo me acabo de enterar que vendrá la compañía en la que trabaja a Chicago- al parecer cerraran aquí la gira

No sabía nada-argumento sorprendida por la noticia

Candy estoy segura que él vendrá a buscarte en cuanto este aquí... lo sé.

Gracias, de verdad gracias, aunque para serte sincera no sé que pase con nosotros-comento en forma nerviosa

¿Por que lo dices?

Por qué aún hay cosas pendientes entre nosotros y no sé si nos perdonaremos el daño hecho

Estoy segura que lo harán su amor es muy fuerte-dijo tomando la mano a Candy

Eso espero-termino con un suspiro

En ese momento Brian acababa de llegar

Hola, interrumpo algo- dijo con una sonrisa

Por supuesto que no-respondió Susana

De hecho ya terminamos -afirmo

Y se puede saber como les fue-pregunto sentándose y con cara de interrogación

Me parece que bastante bien no es así-respondió mirando a los ojos de Susana

Si así lo creo-respondió con una sonrisa

¡Dios mío! Miren la hora debo retirarme o se empezaran a preocupar no creí que tardaríamos tanto-

No hay problema, quieres que té llevemos-pregunto a la rubia que estaba parada frente a ellos

No gracias Larry esta afuera esperándome, Susana me alegra haber arreglado esto y te deseo una feliz vida-le estrecho la mano

Lo mismo para ti te deseo lo mejor, y espero que regrese pronto a tu lado, lo mereces-candy solo asintió sabía a que se refería, se despido, cuando iba a dejar dinero para pagar la cuenta Brian le hizo una seña para indicarle que nos e preocupara, dio las gracias y salió del café donde Larry la esperaba con el carro.

Es una buena persona, me alegra haber hablado con ella-se volteo a ver a su primo que había tomado asiento junto a ella.

Si así parece- minutos después se retiraron del café.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Durante él trayecto a Lakewood, ella venía demasiado pensativa, que era es nota que le había dado Susana en la mano cuando se despidió, se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa y cando quiso decir algo le dio una mirada suplicante, como temerosa. Candy volvió a ver el papel que decía.

_Candy: _

_Quizá pienses que estoy loca y como es que sé esto pero es necesario que me creas. Hay alguien que anda detrás de ti y de Terry, no te puedo decir más solo que te cuides y en cuanto lo veas también le adviertas y lo más importante no le digan a nadie o sucederá una tragedia.._

"¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? ¿Quién anda detrás de nosotros y por qué?"- Candy sé lo preguntaba una y otra vez ya no sabía que hacer no sabía que podía pasar.

Continuara...

Coincidencias Capítulo 5 Confusión 

Cuando Candy regresó a Lakewood se dirigió inmediatamente a su alcoba, no sabía que pensar habían sido tantas confesiones en un solo día. Lo primero que le había dicho Susana la había asombrado, ahora Terry era libre, pero ¿por qué no la había buscado?, ¿Acaso ya no le importaba?. Sentada en su cama sacudió la cabeza y trato de no pensar en ello, tal vez ella tenía razón y por el trabajo no la había podido buscar, él tenía un compromiso con la compañía y no podía romperlo.

De repente una sonrisa iluminó su cara, ¡había una posibilidad para ellos!, Tal vez no todo estaba perdido, aunque sabía, que se debían decir muchas cosas, la llama de la esperanza había renacido en ella, aunque había algo que la opacaba. Esa nota, ¿por qué Susana se la había dado en secreto? ¿Acaso Brian tenía que ver en esto? ¿Qué eran lo que querían de ellos, acaso era dinero?, No lo sabía en realidad la nota no decía más.

Aturdida trato de no pensar más en ello, pero la imagen de Terry volvía a su mente, y si lo que decía la nota era verdad?, No soportaría que le hicieran daño, que si tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos, ahora alguien con malas intenciones los volvieran a separar cuando ellos no habían hecho ningún daño a nadie. Pero no podía hacer nada en realidad, solo esperar a que Terry llegara, si es que lo hacía.

Sé que volverá-se dijo a sí misma-lo hará.

Después de esto se quedo profundamente dormida pensando en él y en la vida que podrían tener juntos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Habían pasado un par de días desde la visita de Susana, Candy había decidido no pensar más en la nota que le había dado y seguir su vida normal. Ese día regresaba del trabajo, pensando que faltaba 3 días para su cumpleaños número 18. Justo cuando entraba a la mansión escucho a Archie haciendo una llamada, su voz se oía desesperada, enojada y triste, al parecer hablaba con una mujer, la curiosidad de Candy era demasiada como para evitar no escuchar, Archie no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Señora, por favor-decía Archie desesperado-dígame que le pasa a Annie por que no la podido ver, cada vez que voy, o esta indispuesta o salió de compras, por que la niegan.

Lo siento Archibald-decía la Sra. Britter- Pero Annie no esta en estos momentos y si no la has podido ver no es culpa mia, por que no hablas más al rato-y le colgó

¡Bueno... bueno!-repitió e inmediatamente después colgó el teléfono de una manera tan brusca que sé cayo la bocina al piso y con manos nerviosas la volvió a recoger-¡MALDITA SEA!, Porque no quiere contestar.

Archie, pasa algo- en ese momento Candy terminó por entrar a la habitación-te escuche un poco alterado-dijo con preocupación.

No es nada Candy-respondió tratando de ocultar su desesperación para no preocuparla.

Sabes que eres muy malo mintiendo-dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo sentaba en un sillón-dime se trata de Annie, ¿por qué ya no ha venido?.

Si es Annie y no lo sé-respondió Archie al ver que no podría engañarla-no he podido verla, hace uno días me dijo que no nos podríamos ver debido a que tenía algunas cosas que hacer y le dije que no había problema solo serían un par de días pero han pasado más de 2 días y ahora me la niegan y no me dejan hablar con ella, no sé si hice algo mal o si la lastime, pero ya no soporto esta situación.

Vaya, esto si es extraño ya que ella no es así-de repente Candy recordó la última platica que tuvo con ella en su cuarto.

Pasa algo Candy, sabes algo, sabes que le pasa-pregunto Archie mientras veía la cara de Candy como recordando-¡Vamos Candy dime que pasa!

Bueno es que... creo que eso no me incumbe-dijo tratando de esquivar su mirada.

Por favor dímelo, necesito saber que hice para enmendar mi error con ella... si por favor-dijo suplicando y poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella.

Bueno yo... esta bien.

Pero en ese momento Annie entraba a la habitación, cuando vio a Archie hincado frente a Candy y sus manos en las de su amiga, sintió que su mundo se venía abajo, fue tanta la impresión que al principio no atino hacer nada, solo se quedo ahí estática. Archie al verla se paro inmediatamente y se acerco a ella, la trato de abrazar pero Annie lo empujo y le dio una cateada volteándole la cara. Annie estaba temblando de coraje y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Eres un... imbécil, debí imaginarlo-dijo ella con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- por que juegas conmigo de esta manera.

Annie no es lo que piensas-trato de conciliar Candy mientras el joven sostenía su mejilla y no lograba reaccionar ante la sorpresa de la reacción de su novia-él solo estaba...

No trates de defenderlo Candy-contesto Annie sintiendo que todo se venía abajo-yo se lo que vi, se que tu nunca me harías daño aceptándolo y no te culpo de esto, la culpa la tengo yo al ser tan ciega y tonta pensando que algún día el cariño que pensé que me tenía que me tenía se convertiría en algo más, pero no fue así.

Annie por favor déjame explicarte yo... –trato de aclarar pero fue interrumpido.

No hay nada que explicar Archibald-dijo con una determinación y seguridad nunca antes sentida- ya entendí todo, y para tu gran alivio quiero que sepas que nuestro noviazgo esta terminado, eres libre para hacer lo que quieras y estar con quien quieras, y en cuanto a mí no te atrevas a volver a buscarme- y se dio la media vuelta y salió del estudio.

Archie, que esperas ve tras ella- le grito Candy tratando de que su primo reaccionara-¡ve!-Archie reacciono y corrió hasta alcanzarla en la puerta de la casa.

Annie por favor-dijo abrazándola-no me dejes, deja que te explique

No hay nada que explicar Archibald todo esta totalmente claro- y quito sus manos alrededor de ella- y ahora si me disculpas me voy-dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas que estaban saliendo sin control y saliendo de la casa.

Annie... –repitió pero era demasiado tarde ella había salido corriendo y se subió al carro tan rápido como pudo.

You left me with goodbye and open arms

A cut so deep I don't deserve

Cuando regresó a la habitación en donde estaba Candy, solo pudo desplomarse en un sillón y restregarse la cara con las manos lleno de desesperación. Aún no digería lo que había pasado, Annie había llegado de sorpresa a su casa justo en el momento en que tenía a la rubia de la mano y él estaba hincado frente a ella, pero lo que realmente le había asombrado era la actitud de ella nunca se hubiera imaginado verla así, ella era una criatura tan frágil y sensible que era difícil reconocerla en aquella que acababa de irse, de pronto la voz de Candy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Lo siento tanto-dijo con una voz entristecida- nunca pensé que fuera a pasar algo así.

Ni yo tampoco-respondió de una manera amarga- no sé cuál ha sido el error en esta relación.

Yo si la sé-dijo con firmeza-es algo muy importante que no has dicho.

De verdad, ¿qué es?-pregunto curioso.

Ustedes los hombres de verdad que son ciegos y hasta veces tontos-dijo burlándose de la cara de Archie al decir esto-Quita esa cara, te lo diré... es un par de palabras que cualquier mujer desea escuchar.

¿Cuál es esa palabra?-seguía bastante intrigado

¿De verdad que no sabes, no es así?, Es sencillo... TÉ AMO-dijo con un suspiro- sabes lo importante que es, al no decirla dentro de una relación como la de ustedes, es fácil confundirse y no estar segura de lo que sienten por uno

You were always invincible in my eyes

The only thing against us now is time

¿Crees que sea eso?, Es decir... yo la quiero y se lo he demostrado... creo-dijo un poco dudoso.

Lo ves ni tú estas seguro de eso-dijo tratando de que entendiera la que pasaba- te diré algo pero necesito que no te exaltes, y me pongas mucha atención, esta bien.

Si prometo hacerlo.

Muy bien, bueno tu y Annie llevan un noviazgo desde hace más de 2 años ¿no es así?-Archie solo asintió- y durante ese tiempo has permanecido a su lado y sé que la has aprendido a querer. Hace unos días de hecho la última vez que estuvo aquí, cuando subió a despedirse de nosotras me dijo algo que me asombro bastante, me dijo que tu estabas con ella, por que yo te lo había pedido-Archie alzo la cara asombrado y quiso decir algo pero la mirada de Candy no lo permitió-si ella sabe eso, cuando me lo dijo me sentí culpable por eso, por que de cierta manera yo los orille a estar juntos. Y ahora necesito que seas totalmente honesto conmigo para que te diga lo siguiente, ¿amas a Annie o a alguien más? - Archie se quedo sorprendido con la pregunta y supo que era tiempo de decir todo lo que sentía.

Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you

Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true

If I only had more day

Bueno Candy... es algo complicado a mí me costo mucho entenderlo después de un tiempo y con un poco de ayuda-dijo mirando la ventana.

¿Ayuda, de quién?

De dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida... Anthony y Stear-Candy quedo boquiabierta al escuchar los nombres de sus amigos fallecidos unos años atrás-no pongas esa cara, te lo explicare... veras, fue hace unos meses, yo estaba muy confundido en cuanto a mis sentimientos, no es un secreto que había estado enamorado de ti cuando estudiábamos en él colegió, pero yo sabía que te habías enamorado de Terry, el sólo verlo hacía que te brillaran los ojos de una manera especial-por los ojos de Candy pasó una sombra de tristeza que hace tiempo había llegado a ahí-perdóname por recordártelo Candy-pidió al ver la cara de su amiga

No te preocupes, esta bien-trato de calmarlo

Bueno yo había aceptado quedarme con Annie como lo había acordado de cierta forma contigo, pero mis sentimientos por ti aún seguían ahí. Durante los dos años que siguieron a tu escapada en el colegio, supe que lo amabas tanto que serías capaz de esperarlo, y yo había empezado una relación más formal con Annie, si bien tenía sentimientos hacía a ella no eran los que se esperaría para nuestra relación, la veía como una buena amiga, pero sabía que ella necesitaba algo más. Cuando te fuiste a New York invitada por Terry sentí que mi mundo se hundió en el instante en que tomaste ese tren, esa noche le dije a Annie que no le podría ver y que nos veríamos a la mañana siguiente, no me tomes por un loco cuando te cuente esto por que aún no se si fue un sueño o fue real. Esa noche...

I lie down and blind myself with laughter

A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing

_Archie se había a un bar para desahogar sus penas, él amaba a Candy pero sabía que jamás lo aceptaría, primero por que estaba enamorada de Terry y en segunda por que annie era su mejor amiga y jamás le haría daño, y él pensaba que su destino sería tener un amor no correspondido. Salió del bar y se llevó una botella más, subió al auto con la botella en mano y empezó a manejar rápidamente hacia Lakewood, llegó al portal de las rosas totalmente ebrio con la mitad de la botella aún con licor, entró al portal y se sentó en una de las bancas que había en el jardín, siguió tomando hasta que la botella estuvo apunto de acabarse, de repente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó hablar._

_Por que tengo este sentimiento de vació dentro de mí... es por ella lo sé, por que este maldito amor nunca será correspondido por ella, por que su sonrisa nunca será totalmente mía, por que su corazón esta con alguien más que no soy yo... y en cambió tengo a una linda chica que me quiere y daría todo por mí y por mi felicidad, pero no puedo sentir lo mismo por ella, la vida nos juega bromas muy extrañas... –se levanto y comenzó a caminar por el jardín- Anthony, Stear por que me dejaron, no saben cuanto los necesito, por que me abandonaste hermano y te fuiste a esa estúpida guerra, no debiste ir y dejarme así, ¡MALDITA SEA ERAS LO ÚNICO QUE ME QUEDABA Y NO-TE IMPORTO! Simplemente te fuiste sin siquiera decir adiós, dejándome no sólo a mí si no a Patty quien estuvo y sigue destrozada por tu ausencia... y Anthony, todo fue la culpa de esa maldita cacería, si no hubiera sido por eso, las cosas no hubieran cambiado, seguiríamos juntos como siempre lo estuvimos durante los años que crecimos en esta casa. Chicos los necesito, ahora más que nunca que hago con este sentimiento que me envenena el alma, que hago para olvidarla-y las lágrimas no pudieron esperar más, se sentó en el suelo y se tapo la cara, a veces un hombre también necesitaba llorar por amor, de repente sintió una mano en su hombro y una voz conocida que lo sacó de su tristeza._

And now I wish that I could turn back the hours

But I know I just don't have the power

_Hermano, vamos no te dejes morir así, tu no eres esta persona que esta frente a mí-era Stear tal como la última vez que lo había visto vestido con un traje a rayas una gorra y sus lentes-vamos Archie levántate._

_Stear ¿eres tú?- pregunto incrédulo sin entender aún lo que pasaba._

_Por supuesto hermano creíste que te dejaríamos sólo cuando más nos necesitas, nunca te dejaríamos solo-dijo con una sonrisa franca en los labios._

_¿Los necesitaba?-Archie estaba confundido, por que hablaba en plural si sólo estaba él ahí._

_Sí nos necesitas-respondió una voz detrás de Archie_

_¿Anthony?, No puede ser-dijo asombrado por lo que veía-no no puede ser que ustedes estén, aquí están muertos... es decir debe ser una alucinación provocada por el alcohol._

_No Archie no es una alucinación es real-respondió Anthony tratando de calmar a su primo_

_Pero... como... es decir, ¿por qué?-Archie aún no atinaba a comprender todo lo que pasaba en ese momento_

_Por que sabemos que estas muy confundido hermano y no nos agrada verte así-respondió Stear haciendo que se sentaran de nuevo en la banca._

Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you

Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true

If I only had more day

_Es verdad, dinos que es lo que pasa, jamás te había visto así y menos con una botella de alcohol en la mano-Anthony le quieto la botella que aún sujetaba y la tira al otro lado del jardín._

_Bueno chicos, es que... en realidad yo-no se atrevía a decirles las razones por la cual estaba así_

_Sabemos que es por Candy-dijo Anthony mirando directamente a los ojos a Archie_

_Lo que no sabemos es por que sufres tanto por ella-secundo Stear- es decir, por que te has puesto así por ella._

_Por que la AMO, por eso y por que ahora esta con ese... ingles engreído que no la merece, por que la he amado desde que la conocí, si nunca lo reconocí al principio fue por que sabía que tu le gustabas Anthony-volteó a ver a su primo- y yo los quería demasiado como para separarlos, pero después te fuiste y creí que tendría una oportunidad, pero apareció ese Grandchester y una vez más tuve que guardar mis sentimientos hasta que ya no pude más y se lo confesé, pero no sospeche que Annie estuviera enamorada de mi y cuando Candy me pidió que me quedara con ella, no pude decirle que no, así que me quede al lado de Annie mientras ella iba a los brazos de Terry, y todo ha pasado así desde ese día... he tratado de ver a Annie con otros ojos que no fueran los de amigo pero me es imposible hacerlo, creo que no es justo para ella que le haga esto-volteo a ver a sus hermanos y le dijo-aunque yo no pueda estar con Candy creo que no es justo que Annie sufra por esto, así que mañana le diré que nuestra relación se termina._

_¿Estas seguro de eso Archie?-pregunto Anthony_

_Si lo estoy, más que nunca-afirmo Archie- no pienso seguir viviendo una mentira._

_Pues yo creo, que vivirás la mentira más grande si haces lo que planeas-esta vez Stear fue el que lo miro directamente a los ojos _

I'd jump at the chance

We'd drink we'd dance

And I'd listen close to your every word

_¿De qué hablas diablos hablas Stear?-pregunto Archie irritado_

_Hablo de que tu supuesto Amor por Candy es solo platónico, la has idealizado por tantos años que no te has permitido verla de otra forma que fuera la de un amor perfecto, y este "amor" también té a cegado y no te ha permitido ver que a tu lado tienes una mujer maravillosa y REAL, entiendes REAL, Archie veme a los ojos-agarro la cara de su hermano y empezó ha hablarle sin dejarlo de mirar-cada uno de nosotros se enamoro de Candy, como no hacerlo es una chica dulce, buena y se gana el cariño fácilmente de la gente que la rodea, y al igual que tú tampoco hice nada por conquistarla por que en ese tiempo Anthony, al igual que para ti, me era mucho más importante, y cuando el nos dejó también sentí el impulso de decirle lo que sentía, pero cuando llegó Terry entendí que ella nunca me vería mas allá de un amigo o de su primo, así que deje mi amor platónico a un lado para ver un amor real, el de Patty, y créeme no me arrepiento de ninguna forma, por que el tiempo que pasé con ella fue el mejor que pude haber tenido en mi vida._

_Archie-llamó Anthony- te agradezco que desistieras cuando aún vivía de pelar conmigo por el cariño de Candy por que yo también me hubiera hecho a un lado si tu hubieras sido a quien ella le gustaba, pero tu hermano tiene razón, solo fue un amor platónico para cada uno de nosotros, después de mi muerte cuando ella conoció ha Terry, me sentí feliz por que ella por fin había encontrado a alguien que la quería tanto como ella quería, y puedo asegurarte que nunca la vi tan feliz sólo cuando estaba con él._

As if it's your last, I know it's your last,

Cause today, oh, you're gone

_Hermano sé que es difícil asimilar algunas cosas, pero si lo piensas bien te darás cuenta de que tenemos algo de razón, mañana ve donde Annie y antes de saludarla mírala, no como siempre lo haces, trata de mirarla en la forma en que ves a Candy y te aseguro que todo eso que sientes ahora será más claro._

_Me prometes que así será-pregunto como un niño que tuviera miedo_

_Te lo aseguro, hermano, ahora descansa y verás como se ve todo diferente cuando amanezca-le decía Stear mientras lo subía por las escaleras de la mansión, habían estado caminando hasta llegar a la puerta y ahora lo subían a su habitación._

_Y recuerda que nosotros nunca los dejaremos a ninguno de ustedes, quizá no estemos físicamente pero nuestros corazones aun están con ustedes._

_Después de esto Archie se quedó profundamente dormido hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, vio una Dulce Candy cerca de su cama, después de todo no lo había soñado, ellos habían estado con él y le habían aconsejado. Así que esa mañana se vistió y fue a la casa de Annie._

Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you

Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true

If I only had more day

_Al llegar le pidió a la sirvienta que no le dijera que había llegado a verla, que quería darle una sorpresa, la sirvienta obedeció y se retiro no sin antes decirle en donde se encontraba. Archie caminaba nervioso, no estaba seguro de que pasaría, sería verdad lo que le había dicho su hermano y primo, eso sólo lo sabría hasta que llegara a la habitación en la que se encontraba. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación vio a Annie sentada en un sillón junto a la ventana leyendo un libro, la luz matinal caía en ella de tal manera que parecía un ángel, siguió el consejo de su hermano y trato de verla de una manera diferente, después de unos minutos de verla detenidamente se dio cuenta de que Annie era una persona hermosa por fuera y por dentro, empezó a observar cada movimiento de ella detenidamente, era sumamente delicada y con movimientos suaves cambiaba las hojas para seguir con su lectura, tenía una sonrisa dulce pero tímida, además de bella, sus ojos cafés eran los más hermosos que había visto, como era posible que nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, además era cariñosa, honesta y real, real y su corazón le pertenecía de una manera única._

Like sand on my feet

The smell of sweet perfume

You stick to me forever

_Sus hermanos tenían razón, si lo pensaba bien a Candy la había idealizado como una mujer perfecta y se había cegado, ahora lo entendía, ahora entendía lo que le había dicho su hermano, agradeció en silenció a esas dos personas que le habían ayudado y entro a la habitación donde ella se encontraba, con una nueva certeza en su corazón._

Así que cuando entre la vi de una manera diferente, comprendí que la amaba y que había estado a punto de terminar con algo maravilloso-miró a Candy que tenía los ojos cristalinos, estaba tan conmovida por lo que le había contado que aún no creía lo que le había oído, él continuo su historia-no pienses que te deje de querer Candy, pero mi sentimiento cambió por uno más grande, por el de una hermana, eres un vínculo enorme con mi primo y hermano, y a demás de mi prima te considero mi hermana. Y si me he preocupado por ti es por que me han dicho que no habías dormido bien y que te habían oído llorar por las noches, por eso me preocupe y te traté así el otro día... no soportaría perderte a ti también.

¡Oh Archie!-dijo dejando fluir las lagrimas en su cara y abrazándolo- lamento si alguna vez te lastime, no sabía hasta que punto había llegado, pero doy gracias por que reaccionaste a tiempo, también gracias por preocuparte por mí y considerarme algo más que tu amiga, te puedo asegurar que ahora me siento bastante bien, no te preocupes nunca te dejaría, bueno los dejaría, a ninguno de ustedes, son mi familia.

And I wish you didn't go

I wish you didn't go, I wish go didn't go away

Gracias Candy... y espero que no me consideres un loco por lo que te acabo de contar, de hecho nadie más lo sabe.

Claro que no, yo sé que ellos nunca te hubieran dejado sólo-respondió deshaciendo el abrazo y mirando a su primo a los ojos-y gracias por la confianza.

De nada pero aún hay algo que me debes de decir, yo ya te di mi respuesta, debo saber que es lo que pasó –estaba bastante preocupado por las decisiones que habría tomado Annie por culpa del malentendido.

Bueno no quiero que té exaltes-dijo secando las lágrimas y recuperando la compostura-bueno después de decirme lo del colegió ella nos dijo que no podía obligarte a que la amaras y que por eso te dejaría libre y se iría de viaje después de la presentación de Albert.

¡¿CÓMO QUE SE VA, A DONDE?!-pregunto sumamente alterado.

I wish you didn't go, I wish go didn't go away

Archie cálmate o no te lo podré explicar-se sentó y después su primo hizo lo mismo-dijo que iría de viaje para pensar que quería hacer, no dijo a donde, pero creo que se va a ir con una de sus tías que vive en California, no estoy segura, pero Archie debes hablar con ella antes de que se vaya, no puede irse así como así- de repente se quedo pensativa, aún había una duda en su mente-dime algo, si ya sabes lo que sientes por ella ¿por qué nunca se lo has dicho?.

No lo sé... es una especie de... se podría llamar miedo-respondió él dudando

¿Miedo?, ¿Por qué miedo?-pregunto curiosa

Es miedo a quedar completamente al descubierto y vulnerable, sé que suena tonto pero así me siento y pensé que Annie sabía lo que sentía por ella.

Mi querido primo, a veces las acciones no bastan, un te quiero o te amo nos hace sentir que somos importantes para ustedes-contesto poniéndose seria- muchas veces si no se dicen estas simples palabras se puede dar el caso de llegar a dudar de ese amor.

To touch you again

With life in your hands

¿Tú alguna vez dudaste del amor de Terry?- pregunto y a los pocos segundos se arrepintió de lo que había dicho- perdóname... no quise...

No te preocupes, esta bien-respondió tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responderle- veras esto era algo diferente, ya que él y yo no hablamos de amor tal cual, simplemente se dio, y para contestar tu pregunta... si dude de él una sola vez, y sabes por que, por la misma razón por la que Annie se quiere ir. Yo sabía que Terry no era una persona que mostrara sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero muy dentro de mí esperaba que me dijera lo que mi corazón ya sabía, esas palabras nunca las dijo y Eliza me dijo que él ya había encontrado a alguien más y que se había olvidado de mí. Si él me hubiera dicho algo las dudas queme vinieron después de eso nunca hubieran llegado. Por eso mismo no quiero que eso les pase a ustedes, debemos de encontrar la manera de que puedan hablar, ya se me ocurrirá algo ya veras.

Gracias por todo... de verdad muchas gracias

No es nada y lo sabes, solo quiero que sean felices.

Y tú ¿Cuándo lo serás?-pregunto Archie

Muy pronto, lo sé.

Después de esta conversación empezaron a planear lo que harían para que annie viera a Archie sin negarse hacerlo, después de todo lo que había pasado no podían terminar así.

It couldn't be any harder... herder... harder

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Te lo dije todo a comenzado a tomar su rombo-le dijo Stear a su primo mientras caminaban entre las rosas y se alejaban de la ventana en donde habían visto lo que había pasado ese día.

Si lo sé y me alegra poder ayudarlos-contesto el rubio

¿Pero qué?, Vamos Anthony que pasa.-pregunto curioso Stear, al ver la cara de su primo

Esa nota que le dio esa chica a Candy no me da buena espina.

Tienes razón, a mí tampoco, pero por lo pronto no podemos hacer nada.

Tienes razón, solo hay que esperar.

Y así aquellas almas seguían su recorrido por el jardín, pidiéndole a Dios por aquellos que los habían y seguían amando.

Continuara...

Capítulo 6 Buscando la Felicidad Coincidir 

Soy vecino de este mundo por un rato

Y hoy coincide que también tú estas aquí

Coincidencias tan extrañas de la vida

Tantos siglos, tantos mundos,

Tanto espacio Y coincidir

Si navego con la mente los espacios

O si quiero a mis ancestros retornar

Agobiado me detengo y no imagino

Tantos siglos, tantos mundos,

Tanto espacio Y coincidir

Si en la noche me entretengo en las estrellas

Y capturo la que empieza a florecer

La sostengo entre las manos... más que al alma

Tantos siglos, tantos mundos,

Tanto espacio Y coincidir

Si la vida se sostiene por instantes

Y un instante es el momento de existir

Si tu vida es otro instante... no comprendo

Tantos siglos, tantos mundos,

Tanto espacio Y coincidir.

_SANTIAGO_

Faltaban escasos 8 días para el cumpleaños de Candy y Terry estaba desesperado ya que no había encontrado algo que le gustara para ella, así que le había pedido a su madre que le acompañara a buscar algo adecuado, después de caminar por un largo rato por las calles de San Luis seguía sin encontrar nada, su madre que regularmente era una persona paciente estaba ya algo desesperada por que no sabía que era lo que el buscaba exactamente.

Terry hemos entrado a todas las tiendas y nada te ha gustado que es lo que buscas, hijo-Pregunto Eleonor.

No lo sé aún, es que en realidad no sé que le gustara, es una chica sencilla pero quiero algo con lo que entienda lo que significa para mí- respondió viendo en una vitrina un juego de aretes con collar de diamantes en la vitrina.

Hijo, las palabras son mejores que los regalos, estoy segura que si le mandas una carta diciéndole lo que sientes y una rosa será más que suficiente para ella, no lo crees.

Puede ser, quizá tengas razón, además... –calló cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo más

Además que-pregunto curiosa

Nada madre, mejor apurémonos que pronto empezara el ensayo y debo llegar temprano- dijo tratando de desviar un poco la conversación.

Muy bien hijo, si quieres adelántate, el chofer me llevara al rato al hotel, yo encontrare algo para Candy y llegando al hotel haremos que lo manden inmediatamente a Chicago.

Esta bien mamá entonces nos vemos en la cena-respondió Terry despidiéndose de ella, pero cuando estaba apunto de irse su madre lo detuvo.

Terry, antes de que te vayas, necesito que vayas a mi cuarto antes de la cena, esta bien, necesito hablarte de algo.

¿De que se trata mamá?- pregunto curioso

Lo sabrás en la noche nos vemos.

Terry vio como si madre se perdía entre la gente, preguntándose que era eso de lo que su madre le quería hablar, la había visto un poco nerviosa. Pero pensando que lo sabría en la noche tomó un taxi y se dirigió al teatro a los ensayos de la obra, además no podía pensar mucho por que la mayor parte de sus pensamientos los ocupaba una rubia de mirada angelical.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eleonor le pidió al chofer que lo llevara a un café que estaba escondido en aquella ciudad, alguien le estaba esperando para platicar con ella, los nervios la carcomían por dentro, aunque ella lo negara seguía sintiéndose como una adolescente a pesar de haberlo visto hace poco y teniéndolo frente a frente.

Cuando llegó al café, ya la estaba esperando, camino lentamente entre las mesas hasta que llegó a su destino.

A pesar de los años, la distancia, el dolor, la soledad, el miedo,

con una sola mirada tuya todo vuelve a estar bien, en su lugar

no quisiera que me volvieras a romper el corazón, pero sí

ahora me dijeras que aun me amas, regresaría a tus brazos

Disculpa la tardanza, fui de compras con Terry y no se decidía por nada-se excuso mientras se sentaba frente al hombre.

No te preocupes Ely, no tardaste mucho- respondió tratando de tomar su mano

Eleonor señor duque, yo no le he dado la confianza para llamarme así- corrigió bruscamente quitando su mano.

Disculpa yo pensé que...

El hecho que le este ayudando con un reencuentro con nuestro hijo no quiere decir que todo sea como antes- respondió fríamente pensando si realmente resistiría estar delante de ese hombre sin aventarse a sus brazos como lo hizo cuando era joven.

Entiendo... y dime lo podré ver hoy

Si antes de la cena, en mi habitación pero no te aseguro que quiera escucharte, sabes que es muy orgulloso y necio y realmente no sé si ya te ha perdonado, pero aún así es bueno que lo intentes.

Gracias... Eleonor, de verdad gracias-dijo tomando su mano de nuevo

No es nada duque, lo hago por el bien de Terry-y volvió a quitar su mano

Y dime, que cosa buscaba Terry que hizo que te retrasaras a nuestra cita- peguntó tratando de cambiar de tema para que ella no se sintiera incomoda.

Un regalo para una chica-respondió.

Vaya no sabía que Terruce podía tener ese tipo de detalles... y ¿Quién es esa chica?, supongo que es su prometida

No ella se fue- al ver la cara sorprendida del duque Eleonor explico- verás él se casaba por deber con ella, por que había salvado su vida y tenia una deuda con ella, y dejó a la persona que amaba por eso, por un deber. No sabes cuantas noches nuestro hijo sufrió por ello, ama tanto a Candy que no se resignaba totalmente.

Y ¿Quién es esa Candy?- pregunto con nudo en la garganta por que la historia de su hijo se parecía a la de él, dejo al amor de su vida por un deber, por el honor.

Me parece, que la conoció durante el tiempo que estuvo en la escuela, yo la vi una o dos veces, es una chica hermosa rubia de pelo rizado con pecas en la nariz, y lo quería demasiado.

La chica del colegio- dijo en un murmullo- lo debí suponer, ella sentía algo más por él cuando me pidió que dejara libre a Terry

A que te refieres, acaso la conoces- pregunto sorprendida

Sí así es cuando Terruce se escapo del colegió estaba decidido a buscarlo y regresarlo a Inglaterra conmigo, pero esa chica me alcanzó y pidió hablar conmigo, ella me pidió que no lo buscara que dejara que hiciera su camino... al ver la manera en la que hablaba de él no pude hacer nada, solo deje que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Vaya esa chica si que lo quería, lo ayudo de tantas formas.

Si, lo sé

Bueno ahora me retiro, debo envolver el regalo y esperar a Terry en el Hotel supongo que acabara pronto el ensayo.

Esta bien nos vemos en un rato, y una vez más gracias- dijo besando la mano de Eleonor

Ya te lo dije lo hago por él, ahora si me disculpas debo retirarme.

Eleonor se levanto y salió del lugar, cuando estuvo en el auto no podía pensar claramente, aun la presencia del duque la hacía sentirse nerviosa y había echado mano de todo su autocontrol y de su capacidad actoral para que él no viera que aún sentía algo por él como el primer día que lo conoció.

Cuando llegó al hotel un poco más calmada, Terry no había llegado aún del ensayo así que subió y envolvió un par de aretes de esmeraldas y diamantes con un hermoso collar que le hacía juego, según el vendedor eran únicos en su género y tenían en ellos una hermosa leyenda de amor, cuando Eleonor los vio le encantaron y supo que eran perfectos para ella, los dejo encima de su mesa de noche y espero nerviosa la llegada de su hijo y del duque.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en Lakewood, Candy ya había planeado todo para que Annie perdonara a Archie y se reconciliaran de una buena vez, así que lo primero que hizo fue pedirle ayuda a Patty, ella debía citar a Annie en algún lugar alejado para que después Archie llegara y hablara con ella. Así que a la mañana siguiente a la pelea, Patty pidió a Annie que se vieran en un lugar apartado de Lakewood por que le urgía hablar con ella. Annie sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirigió al lugar indicado que no era si no el portal de madera donde Archie conoció a Candy, así ella llegó a la ahora convenida sin poder evitar un pequeño nerviosismo en su estomago por estar tan cerca de esa mansión. De repente una voz conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**I Have Nothing**  
Share my life, take me for what I am  
Cause I'll never change all my colors for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do

Hola Annie- saludo Archie saliendo de su escondite

Archie que haces aquí- dijo sorprendida, no podía creer que estuviera ahí

Necesito hablar contigo

Creo que no tenemos nada que hablar- respondió dando la vuelta para retirarse

Yo ceo que sí- le dijo tomándola del brazo para detenerla- te confundiste con lo que viste ayer con Candy

No lo creo, yo siempre he sabido que sientes algo especial por ella- al decir esto sus ojos se habían empezado a llenar e lágrimas

Quizá tengas razón Annie, si siento algo especial por ella- al ver como de los ojos de Annie empezaban a salir unas lagrimas, trato de encontrar las palabras que la hicieran entender a que se refería, pero ella lo interrumpió cuando estaba apunto de hablar

Lo ves, no soy tonta -dijo sintiendo quebrada su voz-crees que no me di cuenta del brillo en tus ojos cuando supiste que viviría en Lakewood y como has estado tan feliz a raíz de que ella esta ahí

Annie creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
(Your love I'll remember forever)

¿Eso cree?, Sé que estas conmigo por que te lo pidió aquel día en el colegio ¿o es que acaso no lo recuerdas? Ella te pidió que cuidaras de mí así como hizo que Terry cuidara de Susana y creo que he sido egoísta por que yo no te he dejado ir pensando que algún día me llegarías amar como yo te amo a ti, pensado que serías feliz a mí lado pero creo que eso no es así.

Annie yo...

No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien

Creo que tengo que decirte algo, pero necesito que me escuches, si después de lo que te diga decides romper el noviazgo de todas formas lo entenderé- Archie le dio una mirada de súplica a Annie, esta que luchaba entre su corazón y su razón no sabía que hacer, después de un largo silencio dijo.

Esta bien te escuchare pero después dejaras que me vaya- contesto con su voz quebrada pro el llanto

Muy bien ,acepto el trato, vayamos a sentarnos -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su mano para sentarla en el pasto-primero es cierto que Candy me pidió que cuidara de ti cuando estuvimos en el colegio y aunque me duela reconocerlo no supe decirle que no en ese momento y decidí quedarme contigo, es cierto que cuando me enteré que se iba a vivir a Lakewood me emocione mucho y que he estado muy feliz por tenerla en la casa-mientras Archie decía esto las lagrimas corrían por la mejilla de Annie, se dio cuenta de esto y tomo su cara entre sus manos muy delicadamente-pero eso no se compara con la sensación de tenerte conmigo-Annie alzó la cara sin creer lo que escuchaba-así es, el que Candy este cerca me alegra pero por la simple razón de que a ella me unen muchos recuerdos, recuerdos de mis dos hermanos por que no solo Stear era mi hermano sino también Anthony, con ellos vivimos tantas cosas que a ella la veo como un vinculo la veo como parte de mi familia, como mi mejor amiga mi hermana solo como eso.

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you.

De verdad, realmente me has llegado a querer a pesar de ser como soy- pregunto Annie dudosa

Claro que si te amo y eso nadie lo cambiara, seas como seas... té amo-dijo en un susurro y acercándose a ella un tierno beso en los labios, sello aquellas palabras

Cuando el tierno beso se rompió Archie se vio reflejado en los ojos cristalinos de Annie, estaba realmente enamorado de ella, pero con un poco de duda aún en su corazón pregunto a Annie.

Me crees ¿verdad'-pregunto- o aun quieres que terminemos

Perdóname por haber dudado de ti Archie-imploró tomándole de las manos- es que pensé que tu aún...

Si lo sé- interrumpió Archie sabiendo a que se refería- pero creo que tu me debes de perdonar a mí, yo tuve la culpa y Candy me lo hizo ver.

De que manera- pregunto curiosa mientras Archie pasaba su brazo alrededor de ella.

Bueno me hizo entender que a veces hace falta decir lo que tenemos en el corazón para reafirmar lo que sentimos, discúlpame si no te la había dicho pero pensé que tu ya sabías mis sentimientos por ti.

He de confesarte que si bien sabía que guardabas un sentimiento por mí, no estaba segura de lo que era, pensé que aún me veías como una amiga y solo eso, y cuando te vi con Candy sentí que mi miedo más profundo se hacía realidad.

Por favor Annie, ahora que sabes realmente lo que siento, no me vuelvas a dejar de esa manera... - pero la platica dejo de tener relevancia cuando Archie la volvió a besar.

You see through, right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of you love  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to  
repeat (chorus)

written by David Foster and Linda Thompson

Después de esto se dirigieron a la mansión a decirle a las chicas que toso se había arreglado, Candy se sintió muy feliz de ver que sus amigos eran felices ahora solo le faltaban 2 personas: Patty y Albert; sabía que había algo entre ellos pero que ninguno de los dos dará le primer paso así que decidió que los dos tendrían que caer en una trampa para que se decidieran a seguir viviendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto esa noche en San Luis, Terry se dirigía al cuarto de su madre como le había indicado, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber que era lo que quería ya que no era muy común que lo citara en su cuarto. Al llegar ahí sintió como un extraño nerviosismo lo invadía toco la puerta y su madre abrió la puerta, cuando entro a la habitación Terry se sorprendió al ver a la persona que se encontraba ahí.

No basta traerlos al mundo por que es obligatorio

Por que son la base del matrimonio

O por que te equivocaste en la cuenta

¡¿Tú que haces aquí?!- grito Terry sorprendido- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Por favor hijo no te alteres, yo...

¿Hijo?, a quien llama hijo señor, usted únicamente tiene 3 hijos y ellos se encuentran en Inglaterra-dijo Terry, alterado ante la situación- por que yo estoy muerto para usted entendió

Terry, por favor escucha a tu padre-Pidió Eleonor desesperada- el solo quiere pedirte disculpas.

No puedo creer que tu estuvieras ayudándolo, por que lo haces, ¿Acaso ya se te olvido lo que te hizo?-pregunto Terry tratando de encontrar una respuesta- Te arrebato a tu hijo, nos separo madre-se volteo a ver s u padre y le dijo- este hombre no merece el perdón de nadie, además de que me alejo de ti me encerró en un internado, en donde solo me llene de soledad, además...

No basta con llevarlos a la escuela a que aprendan

Por que la vida cada vez es mas dura

Ser lo que tu padre no pudo ser

¡Basta Terrence!- grito el duque desesperado al ver la reacción de su hijo- sé que he cometido errores y sé que no merezco tu perdón o el de tu madre, pero estoy arrepentido... sé lo que es la soledad, yo la he vivido los últimos 17 años lejos de tu madre y después de ti, si te encerré en el internado, fue para alejarte de tu madrastra, sabía que ella nunca te aceptaría por eso lo hice, además... eres tan parecido a tu madre que me dolía recordarla. Pero ahora lo he entendido todo, sé que quizá es muy tarde para enmendar las cosas, todo paso por culpa del maldito deber, por obedecer lo que al parecer era lo mejor, por no seguir a mi corazón, no pude decir que no... pero Terry te pido... no te ruego una oportunidad, necesito enmendar mis errores, necesito tu perdón.

¿Y por qué cree que sé lo daré?-pregunto Terry quien trataba de contener las lagrimas sin mucho éxito

Por que alguna vez una chica rubia me pidió una oportunidad para ti, para hacer lo que te gustaba-Terry miró a su padre asombrado-si, Candy me lo pidió y te la di, entendí que era algo que necesitabas, ahora yo te pido lo mismo una oportunidad para que me dejes ser el padre que nunca fui... y a ti Eleonor, para que me dejes entrar una vez más en tu corazón.

No basta que de afecto tu le has dado bien poco

Todo por culpa del maldito trabajo

Y del tiempo

Y su esposa-pregunto Terry aún sorprendido por lo que había dicho su padre

Le que pedido el divorcio y me lo ha dado, le he dejado algunas propiedades y títulos menores a mis hijos, pero quiero que tu Terry- dijo acercándose a su hijo- quiero que te quedes con el ducado.

Crees que con eso se arregla todo, el dinero no compra el amor de un hijo.

No lo estoy comprando, por eso te he pedido que me des una oportunidad, para ganármelo, por favor- de repente el duque se hinco frente a él- te lo ruego solo te pido eso.

No basta por que cuando él quiso hablar de un problema

Tu le dijiste "niño será mas mañana, es muy tarde

Estoy cansado"

Terry no sabía que hacer estaba demasiado confundido, era posible que ese fuera su padre, aquel Ingles orgulloso y frío, que debía hacer... pero de pronto recordó lo que dijo su padre _"ella le pidió una oportunidad para mí y el se la dio, ella que es tan dulce y bueno, ella que no tiene rencor alguno en su alma, si quiero regresar a ella debo ser un mejor hombre para ella" _de repente Terry alzo a su padre y lo miró a los ojos, y en un gesto increíblemente raro en él abrazo a su padre y le dijo

Todos merecemos una oportunidad, y así como tu me la diste cuando Candy te la pidió, ahora yo te la doy... papá

No basta castigarlo por haber llegado tarde

Si no has caído ya tu chico es un hombre

Ahora más alto y más fuerte que tu

Los dos se abrazaron y lagrima corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas, mientras una emocionada Eleonor no pudo evitar también derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de emoción, al ver al fin a su hijo y al amor de su vida reconciliarse de esa manera.

Después de todo esto se fueron a cenar los tres como una familia, como lo había soñado tantas veces Terry durante toda su vida, durante la cena se hablo de todo y de nada hasta que Richard tocó un tema importante...

Por lo que me has dicho, veo que tienes intenciones de regresar con Candy no es así

Así es papá, solo espero que ella me acepte de nuevo

Yo se que sí, se que lo hará, ella tiene un gran amor por ti-Dijo Eleonor tratando de dar ánimos a su hijo

Pero dime algo... piensas formalizar algo con ella... es decir... le propondrás matrimonio-Richard vio la cara de su hijo cuando pronuncio las palabras matrimonio- es decir la harás tu prometida...

Bueno papá... yo... este

Vamos Terrence no te apenes... cuando sé esta enamorado eso es lo más natural del mundo

Lo sé padre pero... no se si ella llegue a aceptar... estaba pensando comprarle un anillo de compromiso algo... no se... algo sencillo pero digno de ella

Bueno creo que tengo algo justo para ella- el duque sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro de su saco y se la dio a Terry- esto estaba guardado hace mucho tiempo, era para la mujer que más amé y amo. Le dio una mirada a Eleonor que decía más que mil palabras- pero creo que es mejor que tu se la des a esa chica, no lo crees-pregunto dirigiéndose a Eleonor.

Si, estoy de acuerdo-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro- esa chica ha hecho tanto por nosotros

Vaya es... realmente hermoso -exclamo Terry asombrado cuando abrió la cajita y vio el hermoso diamante rosa en el anillo.

Este es un raro tipo de diamante, como puedes ver por su color rosa, cuando tu madre y yo nos íbamos a casar lo encargué especialmente para ella, desgraciadamente se cometieron mucho errores y este anillo nunca llegó a sus manos, pero quiero que lo tenga la mujer que amas, por que estoy seguro de que ella es la mujer de tu vida.

Pero papá... esto es... muy costoso, no lo crees no puedo aceptar algo así... además quisiera comprárselo yo.

Hijo por favor, acéptalo como... un regalo de compromiso... por favor, además es como ella, tiene una belleza sin igual y no creo que allá otro igual.

Terry solo se quedo callado y después de ver la mirada de su padre acepto el costoso regalo, de verdad era un anillo muy raro ese tipo de diamantes no era muy conocido, era demasiado valioso, no lo podía comprar cualquier persona, y podía haber gente que haría lo que fuera por tenerlo.

Después e un rato más de platica cenaron y Terry se fue al teatro donde sus padres lo alcanzarían. Cuándo entró a su cuarto en la noche después de la función, se sentó en el sillón junto a la chimenea y tomó el anillo que le había dado su padre, lo volvió a mirar y se di cuenta de lo que iba a pasar cuando llegara a Chicago, ¡le iba proponer matrimonio a Candy!, eso era algo que había soñado tantas veces, verla vestida de blanco, hacía el altar donde él la estaría esperando para desposarla... pero en todo esto había un pequeño problema ¡ella aceptaría la proposición, le perdonaría no haber luchado por ella, eso le atemorizaba demasiado, no podría resistir un golpe así, él la amaba demasiado y la necesitaba junto a él. pero todo se decidiría en un par de semanas a mas tardar pronto la vería y esa era la única cosa que le importaba por el momento.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en un cuarto de hotel de uno de los barrios bajos de Chicago un joven alto de cabello oscuro y unos ojos calculadoramente fríos en un tono azul, daba vueltas por la habitación tratando de calmar sus nervios, mientras un asustada rubia lo seguía con la mirada.

y dime ¿Sabes si ya llegó? Sí esta aquí

Parece que no ha venido a buscarla, además al parecer vendrá la siguiente semana y estoy segura que la buscara

Entonces esperaremos para arreglar aquel asunto pendiente que tenemos con él-dijo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Espero que no les hagan mucho daño-respondió Susana- la verdad no me gusta nada esto

Lo siento Susi pero estas dentro de esto además, y seguramente ahora él tiene ese anillo tan valioso que me hará rico, y más vale que no nos delates o tu mama sufrirá las consecuencias, entendiste- le susurro al oído y apretando su brazo.

Esta bien, esta bien... solo promete que no les harán daño- suplico asustada-promételo

Solo tratare de no hacerlo, todo hubiera sido más sencillo si te hubieras quedado una semanas más con él pero no soportaba la idea de que estuvieras con él... pero seguiremos con él plan como hasta ahora-después se volteo y le arranco un beso que la lastimo- y en cuanto a tu madre, preciosa, cuando acabemos la liberare y se podrán ir a Francia como quieres, o más bien nos iremos los tres.

Ella se empezó a estremecer, ya no quería estar involucrada con él, pero no tenía opción debía de hacer algo para advertirles no había podido hacer nada cuando estuvo con Candy por que Brian la estaba observando y sabía que Candy querría ayudarla en el momento y eso habría acabado en una tragedia, solo pudo darle una pequeña nota en la mano. Esperaba que le creyera y que se cuidara ella y Terry. Sólo le quedaba rezar para que todo acabara pronto, ¿Cómo había acabado metida en ese lío? Había aceptado presentarlo como su primo, había hecho todo lo que él quería por que se había enamorado de él, pero ahora veía su verdadero rostro y desgraciadamente no podía alejarse ahora de él por que estaba encaprichado con ella. Solo quedaba ver la reacción de Candy ante la nota, solo quedaba esperar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana del cuarto hasta llegar a sus ojos. Aún estaba en un profundo sueño, pero dentro de este un aroma familiar empezó a impregnar sus sentidos, abrió los ojos perezosamente y se sentó en la cama, tratando de quitarse un poco el sueño, tomó su bata y salió al balcón, una sonrisa apareció de su boca cuando vio que el aroma que había invadido sus sueños no era otro que el de sus rosas, las rosas de Anthony, las Dulce Candy habían florecido como lo hacían cada año en su cumpleaños, era una manera de demostrar quien era la dueña de esas rosas. Por fin su cumpleaños número 18 había llegado, tenía lo que muchas chicas quisieran amigos que la querían, una profesión que le gustaba, dos madres enormemente cariñosas, era independiente y había vivido sola y ahora incluso había estado viviendo en esa gran mansión durante unas semanas... pero aún así ella sabía que le faltaba algo más... el amor que solo un hombre le puede dar a una mujer, ese amor que todo mundo espera con ansias, no sabía que pasaría si él la vendría a buscar pero ella estaba determinada hacerlo por ella misma si él no la buscaba ella lo haría no lo perdería una tercera vez no lo soportaría, no más. De repente unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos

Adelante- contesto Candy sentándose de nuevo en la cama, al ver que nadie contestaba volvió a repetir-Adelante- y justo cuando iba a abrir dos siluetas salieron detrás de la puerta.

¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CANDY!!!- gritaron las dos chicas que entraban y abrazaban a una Candy sorprendida

Gracias chicas-dijo Candy mientras sentían que le apretaban tanto que no podía respirar-pero si me siguen apretando de esta manera presiento que será mi ultimo cumpleaños.

Las chicas riendo soltaron a Candy, ellas habían querido ser las primeras en felicitarlas y darle sus regalos. Después de las respectivas felicitaciones, cada una de las chicas le entrego su regalo a Candy, Patty le regalo un libro con lo ultimo en medicina de esa década el cual agradeció infinitamente y Annie le regalo un hermoso vestido en tono verde esmeralda al igual que sus ojos, el cual le quedaba a la perfección y acentuaba su belleza. Inmediatamente después cuando las chicas estaban apunto de irse a arreglar para el desayuno un golpe en la puerta las interrumpió.

Siento entrar así Candy... Oh disculpen, Buenos días señoritas-Dorothy entró a la habitación de Candy

Dorothy ya te hemos dicho que no nos llames así somos simplemente Annie y Patty-dijo Annie tratando de darle confianza

Es verdad, además somos casi de la misma edad no tienes por que tratarnos con tanto respeto-secundo Patty

Gracias lo siento es solo la costumbre-respondió un poco apenada Dorothy

Pues más vale que té desacostumbres-dijo con una risita Candy- pero dime ¿por qué entraste con tanta prisa al cuarto?

Es verdad... es solo que te acaba de llegar un paquete y creo que es importante para ti.

De verdad-respondió confundida- y en donde esta

Espera un momento-Dorothy salió de la habitación e inmediatamente regresó con una caja en sus manos- Te acaba de llegar... pero lo extraño es que no tiene remitente viene de un Hotel de San Luis

De San Luis-repitió Candy sorprendida- Estas segura que viene de ahí, no se habrán equivocado

No creo por que viene dirigido al nombre de Candy White Andley, por que no lo abres y averiguas de quien es-sugirió Dorothy

Si Candy, muero por saber quien te mandó este paquete-Dijo Annie sin poder reprimir su curiosidad

Candy tomó la caja y la empezó abrir, cuando había quitado la envoltura y abrió completamente la caja dos olores exquisitos llegaron a su nariz. La caja estaba llena de pétalos de rosa, blancas y rojas, nunca había visto algo así, encima de estos había un par da cajas de terciopelo negro una pequeña y otra un poco más grande y en medio de estas una carta con un tipo de letras que Candy tenía mucho tiempo sin leer, no lo podía creer, lo que confirmo sus sospechas fue el olor a lavanda que despedía esta y eso la emociono más ¿acaso sería un sueño? Por que de ser así no quería despertar nunca... de repente la voz de Patty la sacó de sus pensamientos.

No vas a abrir las cajas Candy-preguntó Patty

He... así claro- Candy tomo la caja más pequeña y cuando la abrió no pudo emitir palabra, eran los aretes más bellos que había visto, era una hermosa esmeralda rodeada de pequeños diamantes-es... increíble, son hermosos.

Nunca había visto nada igual, de verdad son bellos-dijo Annie igual de sorprendida que su amiga

Quién te haya mandado esto Candy, realmente debe quererte mucho-secundo Patty

Abre la caja grande Candy-insistió Annie- seguramente será algo que le haga juego

Muy bien- cuando Candy abrió la segunda caja un poco más grande que la anterior, volvió a quedarse sin palabras al ver el hermoso collar, era toda una hilera de finos diamantes que al igual que los aretes tenían al final una hermosa esmeralda que rodeaban

Es totalmente increíble Candy-dijo Dorothy que nunca había visto nada igual

Dorothy, sabes de donde viene el paquete-pregunto Patty

No solo me lo entregaron, cuando vi el remitente decía el nombre de un hotel de San Luis-respondió Dorothy

Bueno solo hay una manera de saber quien lo mandó, vamos Candy lee la carta, queremos saber quien es-le dijo Annie entregándole la carta a Candy y quitándole de las manos el collar que seguía admirando, cuando tuvo la carta en las manos volteo a ver a sus amigas

No es necesario, sé de quien es la carta-dijo con mucha seguridad

¿Sabes de quién es?-dijeron las tres al unísono

Si así es-y con la carta en las manos se levanto y se acerco a su ventana donde podía ver las dulces Candy- es de... Terry, él ha enviado los regalos.

Cómo lo sabes si aún no has leído la carta que trae dentro-dijo Annie pensando que probablemente se había equivocado

Lo sé por que esta es su letra la reconocería en cualquier parte... además trae el olor de él impregnado en ella

Entonces te dejaremos para que la leas-dijo Patty jalando a Annie y a Dorothy para salir de la habitación

Pero yo quiero saber que dice-dijo en un susurro Annie mientras salían de la habitación

Creo que ahora no es prudente, mejor que la lea sola y si nos quiere contar lo hará

Solo espero que traiga buenas noticias-fue lo ultimo que dijo Dorothy antes de cerrar la puerta

Annie dio un suspiro de resignación y no le quedo más que hacer lo que decía su amiga, se retiraron a sus habitaciones a prepararse para el desayuno. Mientras tanto en la habitación de Candy la chica no podía creer lo que había recibido, tomo la carta y la comenzó a leer.

**Querida Candy:**

**Primero que nada quiero desearte un Feliz Cumpleaños, que todo lo que deseas se haga realidad, por que no hay otra persona en el mundo lo merezca como tu, espero que te gusten estos presentes, unas sencillas joyas, unas bella esmeraldas como tus ojos. Te preguntaras por que después de tanto tiempo te escribo, bueno en realidad tengo una y mil razones para hacerlo pero la primera que te daré es la siguiente...**

Continuara...

Capítulo 7 Un Reencuentro, Un Amor Coincidir 

Soy vecino de este mundo por un rato

Y hoy coincide que también tú estas aquí

Coincidencias tan extrañas de la vida

Tantos siglos, tantos mundos,

Tanto espacio Y coincidir

Si navego con la mente los espacios

O si quiero a mis ancestros retornar

Agobiado me detengo y no imagino

Tantos siglos, tantos mundos,

Tanto espacio Y coincidir

Si en la noche me entretengo en las estrellas

Y capturo la que empieza a florecer

La sostengo entre las manos... más que al alma

Tantos siglos, tantos mundos,

Tanto espacio Y coincidir

Si la vida se sostiene por instantes

Y un instante es el momento de existir

Si tu vida es otro instante... no comprendo

Tantos siglos, tantos mundos,

Tanto espacio Y coincidir.

_SANTIAGO_

**Querida Candy:**

**Primero que nada, quiero desearte un Feliz Cumpleaños, que todo lo que deseas se haga realidad, por que no hay otra persona en el mundo lo merezca como tu, espero que te gusten estos presentes, unas sencillas joyas, unas bella esmeraldas como tus ojos. Te preguntaras por que después de tanto tiempo te escribo, bueno en realidad tengo una y mil razones para hacerlo pero la primera que te daré es la siguiente: obviamente por tu cumpleaños que es el día de hoy, quería hacerte saber, que, aunque no esté contigo, siempre me acuerdo de ti.**

**Y te preguntaras ¿por qué me viene a decir esto?, La razón es sencilla, el compromiso que me ataba a un matrimonio sin amor, no se realizara, Susana me ha dejado libre, no sé que fue lo que pasó en ella, sólo me dijo que no podía vivir con alguien que amaba a otra persona. Y es verdad, yo no la amaba, por que en mi corazón no existe nadie más que tú, que te ganaste mi corazón con tu forma de ser, tu manera de ver la vida y sobre todo por que creíste en mí cuando nadie más lo hacía. Y eso me lleva a la segunda razón de mi carta.**

**En unos días estaré en Chicago con la compañía de teatro, presentaremos Macbeth para una función de caridad donde estará presente toda la alta sociedad de Chicago, así qué como comprenderás tu familia está invitada y Albert me ha confirmada su presencia en la misma. Por lo que quisiera saber si aceptarías hablar conmigo, no te pido más que unos minutos de tu tiempo, creo que la última vez dejamos algunas cosas sin aclarar, y necesito saber las respuestas de ellas.**

**Así que después de la obra, si aceptas mi invitación, espera a que la sala se haya vaciado y espérame frente al escenario, si no la aceptas entenderé perfectamente que no tienes el menor interés por saber de mí, pero si eso pasa solo quiero que sepas que lo que dije antes es verdad, tu eres y serás la única persona en mi corazón y aún tengo las esperanzas de que para ti yo sea lo mismo.**

**Con esto último me despido, dándote también las felicitaciones de mis padres, deseándote lo mejor. Espero verte en unos días y una vez más espero aceptes la invitación.**

**Eternamente tuyo**

Terrence G. Grandchester

No lo podía creer, ¿de verdad estaba pasando?, ¿Terry volvería por ella?. Si lo decía la carta y su corazón volvió a latir nuevamente, su esperanza de volverlo a ver se convertiría en realidad. Pero... ¿Qué se pondría?, Tenía que verse realmente hermosa esa noche, le pediría ayuda a Annie para escoger un vestido y a Patty para que le ayudara con el peinado. Tan solo faltaban 4 días para volverlo a ver y no podía esperar y con este pensamiento se empezó a arreglar para bajar a desayunar con sus amigos.

Había pasado toda la tarde en compañía de sus amigos lo cuáles le festejaron con una comida en el hogar de Pony donde todo mundo la felicito y le deseo toda la felicidad. Sus amigos se enteraron de la carta después de un rato y estaba escéptico por saber que pasaría cuando él llegara a Chicago.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los días habían pasado volando, cuando menos se dio cuenta había llegado el momento del reencuentro con Terry. La compañía había llegado la tarde del día anterior a la ciudad y los actores se estaban hospedando en el mejor hotel de la ciudad. Así que los Andley hicieron lo propio y se movilizaron a la mansión que tenía ahí. Toda la sociedad de Chicago estaba al pendiente de la obra por que sería una ocasión única de ver al famoso Terrence Grandchester regresando a la actuación junto a su madre Eleonor Backer.

Esa tarde estaban todos en la mansión, todos sabían que Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa, y había pasado algo increíble, Candy no había probado bocado durante el almuerzo, eso les sorprendió pero a la vez lo entendieron. Cuando empezó a atardecer todos se empezaron a alistar para la función, al ser de gala todos debían ir impecables, las chicas se estaban terminando de arreglar mientras los chicos se encontraban en la biblioteca hablando sobre negocios.

Candy estaba totalmente a punto de un colapso nervioso, la sola idea de volver a ver a Terry la ponía a mil por hora, caminaba desesperada por toda la habitación, buscando sus zapatos, poniéndose los últimos detalles, mientras Patty y Dorothy trataban en vano de perseguirla por toda la habitación.

Candy, podrías mantenerte quita por solo unos minutos, no puedo terminar tu peinado-decía Dorothy que ya se había cansado de perseguirla por toda la habitación.

Lo siento, es que estoy sumamente nerviosa... no sé que pueda pasar esta noche-respondía Candy mientras volvía asentarse en el tocador.

Calma Candy, veras que todo saldrá bien-decía Patty mientras se acercaba a su amiga- ya casi estamos listas para ir al teatro, veras como todo estará bien.

Pero... y si no arreglamos nada... y si él al verme, descubre que realmente no me ama-decía mientras un miedo llegaba a su corazón

No digas tonterías-decía Annie que iba entrando a la habitación arreglada y lista para irse- si no te amara no hubiera mandado la carta, ni los regalos, ni las flores que están encima de esa mesa-decía señalando un ramo de rosas que había llegado esa mañana.

Tienes razón, pero es que ha pasado tanto tiempo que no sé que pasará.

Verás que todo estará bien, y mira ya estas lista- decía Dorothy mientras paraba a Candy para que se viera en el espejo, llevaba un hermoso vestido en tono esmeralda que hacía juego con sus ojos, tenía un coqueto escote en v, era pegado hasta su cintura y la parte de abajo tenía un poco de vuelo, junto con unos guantes en color blanco. Colgado a un lado de su vestido llevaba una pequeña insignia que hacía que se reconociera como parte del Clan Andley, además de la heredera del mismo, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un rodete con unos cuantos chinos rebeldes sueltos alrededor de su sien- solo te hace falta el último toque- dijo Dorothy mientras tomaba del tocador el collar y los artes que le había mandado Terry hace unos días- Listo te ves hermosa, pareces una princesa.

Gracias chicas, de verdad gracias por estar conmigo.

No-té preocupes-dijo Patty mientras la abrazaba-solo puedes agradecernos encontrando tu felicidad y no dejando ir el amor una vez más... lo prometes.

Lo prometo-dijo con una sonrisa

Bueno, chicas es hora de irnos-dijo annie mientras arrastraba a las otras a la puerta.

Cuando las chicas iban bajando Archie y Albert ya las estaban esperando en las escaleras, se quedaron con la boca abierta la ver como lucían, Annie llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo, con un escote cuadrado ajustado a su cuerpo, con unas mangas con un poco de volumen y unos guantes en color blanco, con el cabello suelto únicamente con unos prendedores de diamantes alrededor. Mientras que Patty llevaba un hermoso vestido negro con una pequeña cola atrás del vestido en gasa con un podo de pedrería, unos guantes igualmente blancos con su cabello ya un poco largo recogido en una media coleta con unos caireles que Dorothy le había hecho.

Mientras que los chicos cada uno llevaba un frac en color negro con el pelo peinado para tras impecable, Albert llevaba su cabello recogido en una coleta, ambos lucían en la solapa del saco la insignia de los Andley, Albert no lo quería llevar pero a última hora se la puso como petición de Archie. Después de unos cuantas halagos a las señoritas, salieron de la mansión para dirigirse al teatro, Candy iba viendo todo el paisaje mientras sus manos se entrelazaban por el nerviosismo, la hora estaba cerca.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en el teatro, el actor Terrence Grandchester no dejaba de dar vueltas en el camerino de su madre, quien a petición de Hattaway aceptó interpretar a Macbeth una vez más, mientras ella lo veía divertida, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso ni si quiera durante o antes d una presentación.

Terry querido, cálmate-decía Eleonor a su hijo- veras que ella vendrá.

No estoy seguro mamá, y no acepta la invitación... y si viene y me dice que no me ama-decía mientras seguía caminando de un lugar a otro.

No seas pesimista Terry, eso no sucederá-dijo mientras se levantaba del tocador y lo abrazaba

Y si sucede-dijo Terry viendo su reflejo en sus ojos como queriendo encontrar una respuesta en su mirada que le trajera paz.

Yo estaré contigo, pero ten por seguro que no será necesario.

¡¡¡TODOS LOS ACTORES A ESCENA!!!-grito uno de los tramoyistas.

Vamos Terry la función esta a punto de empezar y seguramente Robert quiere hacer una plegaría antes de comenzar.

Muy bien, vamos.

Cuando salieron del camerino, vieron que todos salían corriendo de un lado a otro, cuando llegaron a un lado del escenario, dos maquilladoras los interceptaron para darles los últimos retoques.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto afuera del teatro, el carro de la familia Andley había arribado a su destino, primero bajaron los dos caballeros e inmediatamente después alas tres damas que los acompañaban, cuando entraron al teatro, no pudieron evitar los murmullos acerca de ellos. Las señoras hablaban sobre la hermosa familia que hacían, otras más acerca de que suerte había tenido Annie en conseguirse un novio como Archie, otras más hablaban de lo afortunada que sería la mujer que Sir William Albert escogiera como esposa, algunas jóvenes envidiaban a Candy y a Patty, por que Albert solo tenía ojos para aquellas dos mujeres, mientras otras más se decían a si mismas que tenían que lograr una oportunidad para conocerle, algunos murmullos decían que Patty y Albert hacían una pareja formidable, cosa que a Patty hizo sonrojarse.

Mientras tanto Candy iba con la mirada abajo, nerviosa y pensando en que le diría a Terry cuando lo tuviera enfrente. Cuando al fin llegaron a su balcón todos se acomodaron en sus lugares, de repente todo se obscureció y la obra empezó.

Terry no salió inmediatamente debido a su papel, era Malcom y como tal no salía en todas las escenas, pero eso no le impedía espiar y buscar un par de ojos esmeraldas que le habían robado muchas noches de sueño, se topo con él balcón de la familia de ella, donde pudo ver a Albert junto a una chica de cabello castaño, a Archie y a dos mujeres que no lograba distinguir desde donde estaba, pero su corazón no le podía mentir por que cuado vio a la última chica sintió que su corazón daba un salto de felicidad que creyó nunca volver a sentir..

De repente le anunciaron que era su turno de salir al escenario, se planto junto al escenario con pasó seguro, no era la primera vez que pisaba un escenario pero el saber que ella estaba ahí le hacía querer dar más de lo que tenía, quería que saliera perfecto, quería que ella se diera cuenta de que era por ella que se entregaba en cada frase, que era su inspiración, que ella siempre había estado presente en su memoria. Cuando se abrió el telón, los aplausos no tardaron en escucharse y a la primera frase Candy sintió una especie de Deja Vú que hizo que se le enchinara la piel. Y por un momento creyó que moriría cuando él le lanzó una mirada, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara por completo.

Definitivamente Terry había nacido para hacer eso, en cada frase ponía el alma y la gente se daba cuenta de eso, había una nueva chispa en sus ojos y cuando volteaba a ver al balcón de su amigo, la buscaba con la mirada tratando de distinguirla entre sus amigos.

Y así se fue desarrollando la obra hasta que el final llegó, Terry era quien tenía la última escena y salió mientras una sola luz lo alumbraba.

"_No dejaremos pasar largos días sin haber ajustado cuantas con vuestras afecciones y sin saludarlas por vuestra parte. Mis thanes y parientes: desde hoy serán condes, y los primeros en llevar ese título en Escocia. Lo que resta por hacer, y que debe instaurarse con las nuevas circunstancias (como llamar a sus hogares a nuestros amigos desterrados en el extranjero, que huyeron de los lazos de la vigilante tiranía; instruir el proceso de los crueles ministros de ese verdugo muerto y de su infernal reina, que, según se dice, se quito la vida con sus propias manos); esto y todo lo demás que sea preciso y nos incumba, por la gracia de la Gracia, los cumpliremos a su medida, tiempo y espacio. Así, pues, gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros, a quienes invitamos a vernos coronar en Scone" (clarines y trompetas. Salen)_

Cuando se bajo el telón, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, toda la gente se puso de pie aclamando los nombres de Terry y su madre, había sido una actuación soberbia, toda la gente se puso de pie. En al balcón de Candy todos estaban de pie aplaudiendo su actuación, Candy estaba muy emocionada, recordaba la vez que li vio actuar en Chicago y realmente había mejorado. Después de un rato de aplausos, la gente comenzó a salir y a reunirse en el lobby, había una gran cena después de la obra, así que la gente salió para dirigirse al hotel donde se realizaría, los Andley que también estaban invitados estaban apunto de irse.

Muy bien chicos, llegó la hora-les dijo Candy-deséenme suerte

Suerte Candy veras que todo saldrá bien-le respondió Annie abrazándola y dándole lugar a los demás para hacer lo mismo.

Gracias, bueno... es mejor que vaya, nos veremos en un rato-y justo cuando Candy dio la vuelta, sintió como una mano la detenía.

Será mejor que no dejes escapar la felicidad esta vez-era Archie quien trataba de darle animo. O se las verán conmigo los dos.

Candy solo atinó a sonreírle a su primo y siguió su camino a la entrada del escenario. Mientras caminaba al escenario, empezó a sentir un hormigueo en su estomago, eran los nervios que no la dejaban en paz, y mientras más se acercaba al escenario más intenso se asía. Al llegar al final del pasillo, no vio a nadie, decidió esperar un momento, si él no llegaba, entonces sabría que realmente nunca le intereso, pero si llegaba sería hora de enfrentar y hablar las cosas que pasaron hace poco tiempo. Candy se sentó en una butaca de la primera fila y espero, habían pasado unos 5 minutos, cuando sintió en el pecho una especie de punzada que le hizo alzar la cabeza.

Era él, en un sencillo traje color negro, parado frente al escenario, se le veía más alto, más fuerte, más guapo, ella sintió que él aire le faltaba al verlo a los ojos y ver que se acercaba cautelosamente. Ella se levantó y empezó a caminar hacía donde estaba él, a cada paso que daba su corazón latía con más fuerza, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí frente a ella después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas lágrimas derramadas. Mientras tanto él estaba aún más sorprendido, recordaba que era hermosa, pero la visión que tenía frente a él era simplemente increíble, estaba más hermosa que nunca, llevaba ese hermoso vestido en tono esmeralda que hacía que si figura se enmarcara más, dejando ver las curvas de su cuerpo, ahora más maduro, el cabello recogido y las joyas que él el había regalado.

Cuando los dos estuvieron frente a frente, no sabían que decir, como empezar, el había bajado del escenario y la alcanzo a medio camino, por un momento el silencio fue lo único que reino entre ellos, no era incomodo, simplemente era como si sus almas se volvieran a conectar. Después de un rato él fue quien rompió el silencio.

Hola-dijo él sin quitarle la vista de encima

Hola- respondió ella mientras sus mejillas se llenaban de carmín al ver la forma en que la miraba.

Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir- le dijo él invitándola a toma asiento por un momento, sabía que debía ir despacio y no apresurar las cosas.

No, al contrario gracias por invitarme-le respondió ella, bajando la mirada- no esperaba que te acordaras de mí después de tanto tiempo, y mucho menos que recordaras mi cumpleaños, creo que debo darte las gracias por estos hermosos regalos.

¿Cómo podía olvidarme de la persona más importante en mi vida?, ¿Cómo olvidar, a la única persona que creyó en mi cuando nadie más lo hacía?-le decía mientras se acercaba más a ella, hasta que sus rostros casi podían tocarse- ¿Cómo olvidar quien hizo que recapacitara y volviera estar con mi madre? ¿Cómo olvidar a la persona, que me enseño lo que es el amar a alguien y dar todo por esa persona?

¿Quién te oyera diría que te di una nueva vida? - respondió mientras su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más al sentirlo a solo unos centímetros de su boca

Y lo hiciste, me diste una nueva vida y una razón por la cual vivir-decía mientras su mano con un toque nervioso rozaba un poco su mejilla

Pero te abandone... –le dijo con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos cristalinos al recordar lo que había pasado unos meses atrás- aquella noche en las escaleras yo...

Calla, no fue solo culpa tuya-dijo tocando con su dedo índice los labios de ella-también fue la mía, por no saber que hacer por no luchar, por no ir tras de ti.

No podías hacerlo, ella te necesitaba a su lado-le dijo con una lágrima humedeciendo su mejilla, mientras él la secaba con el toque de sus manos

Pero yo necesitaba más de ti, no lo entiendes-le dijo mientras alzaba su cara para que lo viera a los ojos- cuando te fuiste, mi alma y mi vida se fueron contigo, yo solo era una muñeco, un títere, solo podía pensar en ti.

¡Perdóname, por haberte dejado!-dijo bañada en llanto mientras abrazaba a Terrence con todas sus fuerzas, y el correspondía abrazándola fuertemente, temiendo que desapareciera- te extrañe tanto, esa noche también deje mi alma y vida se quedaron contigo y no sabía si algún día lo recuperaría.

Yo tampoco lo sabía, pero ahora... -le dijo tomando su barbilla y secando sus lagrimas en un gesto sumamente dulce- la vida nos da otra oportunidad para enmendar nuestros errores, y no sé tu pero yo no quiero separarme de ti una vez más, te necesito y quiero que continuemos con lo que dejamos hace unos meses- de repente Candy ante su sorpresa vio como Terry rompía el abrazo y se arrodillaba frente a ella buscando algo en la bolsa interior de su saco

Terry...

Candy, sé que no soy el mejor de los hombres, sé que he cometido errores, pero tengo que decirte que TE AMO, que nunca nadie ocupara tu lugar y eso lo supe el tiempo que estuve lejos de ti, por lo que ahora te pido... no te suplico que te cases conmigo, quiero despertar cada día de lo que me resta de vida despertando a tu lado. Candy ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Candy estaba asombrada, nunca pensó que con el reencuentro de ellos sucediera algo así, se había quedado sin había se había puesto muy nerviosa, pero con todo eso no dejaría escapar la felicidad una vez más. Terry por su parte esperaba la respuesta de ella, nervioso por que no sabía que era lo que le respondería la incertidumbre lo tenía algo temeroso, pero solo duro un momento cuando vio que ella le hacía un gesto para que se levantara, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando ella se volvió abrazar a él y le dio un beso que decía más que mil palabras, el correspondió a este con una sonrisa. El beso empezó como un pequeño roce de labios, después se volvió más intenso, él empezó a imprimirle la pasión y todo el amor que había guardado por años desde la primera vez que la beso, sin saber como ella entre abrió los labios permitiéndole acceso total, sus cuerpos estaban unidos a un abrazo intenso y el beso se hizo a un más largo.

Cuando el beso terminó los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, pero todo estaba perfectamente bien, todo era perfecto y nunca más estarían lejos uno del otro. Después de un silencio largo ella le respondió.

TE AMO, y nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa

Él abrió los ojos la separo un poco, sonrió y deslizo en su dedo anular el anillo de compromiso, Candy se sorprendió al ver el anillo era hermoso y ese tono rosa era algo magnífico. Terry le platico la historia de él anillo y ella quedo sorprendida por lo que había dicho él padre de Terry acerca de ella. Unos minutos después de esto, ambos se retiraron a la fiesta, donde sus amigos esperaban con curiosidad de lo que había pasado con ellos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ellos no lo podían saber, pero mientras pasó todo, unos ojos azule había visto toda la escena y brillaron maliciosamente al ver el anillo que entregaba Terry a Candy. Ese era su objetivo y ahora podría conseguirlo, pero tendría que esperar unos días más hasta el día de la presentación de Sir William Andley, y claro que sus socios le dieran todas las indicaciones para empezar el plan.

Continuara...

**Capítulo 8 Corazones Unidos**

Coincidir 

Soy vecino de este mundo por un rato

Y hoy coincide que también tú estas aquí

Coincidencias tan extrañas de la vida

Tantos siglos, tantos mundos,

Tanto espacio Y coincidir

Habían salido del teatro para dirigirse al carruaje que los conduciría a la recepción en el hotel, donde Albert y los demás los esperaban ansiosos por ellos. El carruaje se estaciono frente a ellos esperando que lo abordaran, Terry ofreció a Candy su mano para subir en un gesto que nunca hubiera creído que tendría con ella el cual acepto gustosa, inmediatamente después él la siguió y dio la orden al chofer de que se dirigiera al Hotel. Poso un suave beso en su mano y después la miro a los ojos, Candy sintió una vez más un nerviosismo extraño dentro de ella, sentía como si mil hormigas cosquillearan su cuerpo, como si mariposas revolotearan en su cuerpo y una tibieza invadiera su cuerpo.

Por su parte Terry no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirarla, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí con él, tomándole de la mano, con un anillo en su dedo que indicaba que ahora su corazón pertenecía a él y solo a él, tal vez era egoísta, pero como no serlo después de los años de sufrimiento y separación, ahora lo único que le importaba era que pronto se convertiría en su esposa, en su mujer.

Durante el camino no dijeron palabra embriagados por su mutua compañía, solo mirándose a los ojos, él acariciando con él dorso de la mano el rostro de ella, ella acariciando su mano con su toque suave, diciéndose sin palabras lo que ya sabían, que él amor de ellos estaba destinado a perdurar. De repente, una vez más Terry se dejo llevar al sentir el rostro de ella cerca del suyo, su aliento tibio provocaba en él miles de descargas eléctricas, y sin meditarlo más unió sus labios con los de ella, bebiendo de ellos como si de eso dependiera su vida, ella respondió de la misma manera a aquel beso que de la ternura paso a la pasión.

Hace unos años, cuando aún eran estudiantes, durante las vacaciones en Escocia, él le había robado un beso él cual ella respondió con una cachetada, por temor, por no querer aceptar la realidad de sus sentimientos, pero ahora era diferente, ese beso ahora era lleno de amor y de aceptación.

De repente el carruaje se detuvo, ellos entendieron que habían llegado a su destino, Terry separo sus labios de los de ella con reminiscencia y la volvió a mirar, ella por su parte seguía con los ojos aun cerrados sintiendo la tibieza de sus besos aun latentes, cuando abrió los ojos vio que Terry la miraba y ella tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse al sentir la mirada.

Llegamos al hotel- dijo él- creo que es hora de reunirnos con Albert

Si- respondió ella aun con él carmín en sus mejillas

Así ambos bajaron del carruaje que estaba en la entrada principal, cuando de repente los reporteros que no habían podido entrar a la recepción, al darse cuenta de que Terry había llegado acompañado de una hermosa mujer se abalanzaron a él de manera inmediata, las personas de seguridad del hotel inmediatamente corrieron a ayudarlo a que pasara. Candy podía escuchar diferentes voces y preguntas que los periodistas lanzaban al aire.

¿Cómo se siente después de la presentación de hoy?- pregunto uno

-¿Quién es la joven que lo acompaña?- preguntaba una voz detrás de Candy

¿Es cierto que Susana Marlow y usted se separaron?

¿La joven que lo acompaña es su nueva novia?

Terry escuchaba con atención cada pregunta que hacían mientras llegaban a la puerta del hotel, pensó en voltear y dar una breve e improvisada rueda de prensa para aclarar las preguntas de los reporteros, pero siendo sincero consigo mismos, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, prefría disfrutar de la compañía de ella y sus amigos y no darle explicaciones hasta antes de la fiesta de Albert.

Después de que lograron entrar, se dirigieron al salón donde la fiesta tenía un poco más de una hora de haber empezado, él salón era enorme con piso de cedro, candelabros franceses del más fino cristal alumbraba el lugar, un tapiz europeo adornaba las paredes del lugar y mesas decoradas con manteles de lino blanco con centros de flores y velas terminaban la decoración, en el centro de la pista se podían ver las parejas bailando al ritmo de un vals, mujeres con vestidos de gala largos en diferentes tonos y hombres vestidos con sus más finos trajes empuñaban copas en sus manos y fumaban habanos mientras platicaban de negocios.

Cuando Candy y Terry hicieron su aparición en el lugar, la mayoría de los invitados voltearon inmediatamente a verlos, la curiosidad latente en la mirada de cada persona, preguntándose que hacía el actor con aquella joven, una señora que se encontraba rodeada de una cuantas más comentó que aquella chica era la heredera de la familia Andley hija del joven Sir William Andley, ella sabía quien era por causa de un reportero entrometido quien unos días antes publico la foto de este haciendo que toda la sociedad de Chicago supiera antes de la presentación quien era él.

La pareja más allá de sentirse intimidados o fuera de lugar no tomaron en cuenta ninguna mirada, las sonrisas hipócritas o los murmullos, esa noche era demasiado importante para ellos como para dejar que aquella gente la arruinara. Caminaron unos metros más alrededor del salón buscando a Albert y a los demás, cuando de pronto cuando Candy buscaba entre la multitud, esta se abrió y pudo distinguir aun rostro conocido entre la gente.

¿Anthony?

Murmuro sorprendida, no podía ser él, pero la imagen se vio más clara y se dio cuenta de que era él, los mismos ojos azules la misma sonrisa y junto a él alguien más, unos ojos color avellana también la miraban y sonreían, Stear, el corazón de Candy dio un vuelco al verlos sonreírle. Había dejado de avanzar para mirar las dos figuras con detenimiento, todo había pasado solo en unos segundos, cuando la multitud pasó frente a ellos y se volvió a abrir ambos habían desaparecido.

¿Estas bien pecosa?-pregunto Terry al ver que el rostro de Candy un poco pálida y mirando a la dirección donde ella lo hacía

Si... si estoy bien-respondió dándose cuenta de lo sucedido-mejor que nunca-y sonrió.

Terry no sospecho nada por lo que dejo pasar el momento y siguieron avanzando entre la gente, Terry se detenía a saludar cordial y rápidamente a diferente personas como lo eran compañeros actores presentando a Candy como su prometida con la sonrisa más radiante del actor a lo que todo mundo extrañaba dado su usual carácter, después de unos minutos por fin vieron a sus amigos, solo eran Annie y Archie quienes estaban viendo a las parejas bailar, cuando se dirigían a ellos Annie volteó y vio que se acercaban y aviso a su prometido quien volteo y vio a la pareja.

Buenas noches- saludo Terry inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.

Buenas noches Grandchester-respondió Archie ofreciéndole su mano, cosa que extraño a Terry pero quien la acepto- es un gusto volver a verte, y lo es más cuando veo que Candy volvió a sonreír como antes- Candy solo atino a sonrojarse ligeramente.

Gracias, para mí también es un gusto volver a verlos-sonrió amable- Annie, un gusto también verte a ti de nuevo-dijo a la morena.

Gracias, pero a mí me da gusto ver que ustedes estén juntos- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Annie, ¿Dónde esta Albert?, no lo veo por ninguna parte- pregunto Candy al ver que su amigo no estaba con ellos

Bueno pues si volteas a la pista de baile ahí lo encontraras.

Los cuatro voltearon, y Candy se sorprendió al verlo bailar entre la gente con Patty, quien estaba ligeramente sonrojada, mientras al parecer Albert le susurraba algo.

Vaya, quien diría que Albert sería todo un galán-comentó Terry con una sonrisa burlona- pero ¿quién es la chica?

Es Patty, la recuerdas, estudio con nosotros en el colegio- contesto Candy

Ah si recuerdo, que ella no era novia de...

Stear-termino Archie

Lo siento, no quise-trato de disculparse pensando que había tocado un tema inapropiado

No te preocupes Grandchester, así es ella fue novia de mi hermano y después de su muerte quedo destrozada y se mudo a Florida con sus padres, regresó hace ya casi un mes y a estado viviendo con nosotros. Sé que Albert la ha visto con otros ojos y eso debería enfurecerme, pero no es así, ella tiene derecho a ser feliz con quien ella quiera y no pienso impedírselo.

Candy sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de su primo mientras Annie se tomaba su mano con más fuerza. Esperaron a que las notas de la orquesta terminaran y después de los aplausos, Albert y Patty regresaron para reunirse con sus amigos. Una pieza más empezó a sonar en el salón, Albert y Patty habían llegado con sus amigos quienes los miraban con cara de "Ustedes se traen algo".

Terry que gusto en da verte- dijo una vez estando frente a él y dándose un abrazo fraternal con él

A mí también viejo amigo-y de repente le susurro- y debo decir que ahora sé por que tienes ese brillo en los ojos, casanova

No molestes, no es lo que piensas-respondió separándose un poco de los demás

¿Y cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?, Además no hay nada de lo que debas apenarte tú y la señorita hacen una hermosa pareja.

¿De que hablan?- pregunto Candy acercándose a ellos mientras Terrence la abrazaba por los hombros

De nada importante pequeña-respondió Albert e inmediatamente cambio el tema- Pero mejor cuéntennos como les fue a ustedes.

Pues como podrás haberte dado cuenta- comenzó Terrence- nos fue de maravilla-dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a Candy

Así es, Terry y yo... – respondió a medias mirando a Terrence a los ojos

Terry y tu que-pregunto ansiosa Annie

Bueno, ¡estamos comprometidos!- respondió ella con su mejor sonrisa y mostrando el maravilloso diamante en su mano.

¡¡Felicidades!! - dijo Anne abrazándola -pero que hermoso anillo, y el diamante nunca he visto algo así.

Es lo menos que se merece Candy-agregó Terry.

Pues felicidades a los dos-comentó Albert- espero que ahora si sean realmente felices.

Gracias-contestaron ambos

Mientras los chicos felicitaban a sus amigos, una pareja más se acercaba a ellos robando aún más miradas que las que habían robado Terry y Candy, cuando se llegaron al grupo todos quedaron asombrados al darse cuenta quien era.

Buenas noches- saludaron ambas personas al grupo

Buenas noches-saludaron ellos aún demasiado sorprendidos

Disculpen mi mala educación, les presentare- dijo Terry al ver la cara de curiosidad a todos- Primero le presento a mi madre-dijo orgulloso- Eleanor Baker y el señor aquí presente-continuo él- es mi padre Richard Grandchester.

Buenas noches a ambos- Candy fue la primera en acercarse a la pareja y saludarlos.

Candy, me da tanto gusto volver a verte- respondió Eleanor dándole un abrazo- y más aún que veo que estas con mi hijo de nuevo- le susurro en el oído-

A mí también me da gusto volver a verla- respondió ella con un ligero sonrojo

Señorita Andley, me alegra que nos volvamos a encontrar- saludo de inmediato el padre de Terry

Es un gusto también para mí, pero por favor dígame Candy- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Muy bien Candy, gracias- respondió el Duque dándose cuenta, que su hijo había elegido a una buena mujer como compañera de vida.

Y estos son viejos amigos del San Pablo y familia de Candy-siguió Terry con la presentación- Él Albert, tutor de Candy y jefe del Clan Andley.

Un gusto señor Grandchester- saludo cordialmente Albert estrechando su mano.

Richard por favor, después de todo pronto seremos familia- agregó él ante la sorpresa de Candy.

Gracias, señora Baker, es un honor poderla conocer- saludo Albert galantemente

Igualmente es un gusto conocer por fin a uno de los amigos de Terry- respondió la dama con una sonrisa.

Y ellos son, Archie primo de Candy, Annie su prometida y una de las mejores amigas de Candy, y Patty amiga igualmente de Candy- terminó de presentar Terry a sus padres.

Esa noche fue una de las más maravillosas que Terry había pasado en su vida, después de las presentaciones, todos estuvieran contentos, bailaron y platicaron, sus amigos estaban ahí, sus padres juntos, la obra había sido un éxito y se gano más de lo esperado para la beneficencia, y lo más importante ella estaba con él, no como compañera de escuela o de travesuras, si no como su prometida, cuantas veces había soñado con eso, cuentas noches había pasado con insomnio solo por recordarla, cuantas veces se había reprochado por haberla dejado ir, pero ahora todo había cambiado, la vida le dio la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas y así lo hizo, en un par de meses ella sería su esposa y nada podía ya impedirlo.

Por su parte Candy no podía sentirse menos que dichosa, tenía al hombre que amaba con ella y además se habían comprometido, sus amigos eran felices los padres de Terry se encontraban juntos y sabía que eso era algo que lo hacía feliz. Nunca pensó que llegaría sentir tanta felicidad, hasta hace un par de meses se sentía triste y se recriminaba él haber dejado al hombre que amaba aquella desafortunada noche, pero ahora había dejado de hacerlo, él la buscó demostrándole que era muy importante para él.

Y así se pasó la noche entre risas y platicas para todos, estaban tan felices que no se dieron cuenta que unos ojos los miraban insistentemente, aquellos ojos azule fríos como un témpano de hielo que había estado observando a Terry y a Candy en el teatro, planeaba algo contra de ellos, en solo un par de días empezaría el plan, solo un par de días y él anillo estaría en sus manos y Candice White estaría muerta...

Continuara...


	2. Cap 9 Simplemente Amor

**Capítulo 9 Simplemente Amor**

**Por Kiiandy Black Huntress**

Si navego con la mente los espacios

O si quiero a mis ancestros retornar

Agobiado me detengo y no imagino

Tantos siglos, tantos mundos,

Tanto espacio Y coincidir

Si en la noche me entretengo en las estrellas

Y capturo la que empieza a florecer

La sostengo entre las manos... más que al alma

Al siguiente día, todos iban a Lakewood ya que debido que la presentación sería ahí, y faltaban solo un par de días para ella tenían que marcharse a ver los preparativos, todos menos 2 personas, Candy y Terry quienes se quedaban un día mas en la ciudad, para gran impresión de la señora Steinberg quien no la había dejado sola en ningún momento, trato de convencer a Albert de que eso era algo impropio para una señorita y que ella se quedaría a cuidarla ese día, pero Albert sabiendo que ambos necesitaban tiempo a solas y ofreciéndoles la casa de la ciudad, se llevo a regañadientes a la señora Steinberg.

Terry agradeció el gesto de su amigo asegurándole que ambos estarían bien y que el día de la presentación estarían muy temprano en Lakewood. Y así fue todos los demás se fueron a Lakewood, mientras Candy y Terry se quedaban en la mansión. Los padres de Terry quienes también se quedarían en la ciudad, decidieron quedarse ene el hotel donde se hospedaban en esos momentos, sabían que lo mejor sería la privacidad para ambos y confiando en que Terry se comportaría, ambos sólo avisaron que tomarían los alimentos con ellos para darles mas privacidad.

Esa tarde después de la comida y de que sus padres se hubieran retirado, Candy y Terry salieron a dar un paseo en el jardín de la mansión tomados de la mano, recordando viejos tiempos en el colegio, mientras recordaba como la molestaba con sus pecas y la forma en que ella se enojaba, haciéndose bromas como siempre lo habían hecho pero ahora disfrutando de algo más que no quisieron reconocer antes, su amor. Cuando estaban un poco retirados de la mansión y lejos de la vista dela servidumbre, Terry no soporto más y la tomó en sus brazos.

No sabes cuanto te extrañe- dijo Terry en un susurro- no quiero volverme a separar de ti

Yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti-respondió ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Si por mí fuera nos casaríamos hoy mismo- le dijo él mientras le daba un beso

Yo siento lo mismo, pero creo que lo mejor es que esperemos al menos un mes- respondió ella con la respiración entrecortada por el suspiro al sentir sus labios.

¿Por qué?

Creo que es lo mejor-respondió ella soltando el abrazo y tomando su mano para llevarlo a una pequeña banca en el jardín-se bien que nunca nos ha importado lo que digan de nosotros, y cada decisión que hemos tomado ha sido por demás escandalosa, pero esta vez quiero que al menos mis madres me vean casarme como ellas han soñado.

Muy bien señorita, creo que tiene razón-respondió él tomando su barbilla- prepararemos la boda a tu gusto... pero mi fecha límite es dentro de un mes, no quiero estar separado de ti por más tiempo.

Entonces así se hará, solo será un mes y después estaremos juntos siempre- respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos al recibir un beso más de él.

Él que me preocupa ahora... - continuó él cuando el beso se deshizo- es Albert, lo veo cansado, presionado, no sé, como desesperado, tenso.

Si lo se-respondió con un suspiro- lleva varias semanas así, creo que lo mejor es que hable con él

No prefieres que yo lo haga.

No, quiero hacerlo yo, lo haré mañana mismo, será mejor que adelantemos un poco el viaje aunque lleguemos en la noche, no quisiera que pasara la fiesta sin hablar con él.

Creo que tienes razón, pero cualquier cosa quiero que me mantengas avisado, ¿esta bien?

Esta bien... solo espero que quiera hablar sobre ello.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en algún lugar cerca Lakewood, aquel hombre de ojos azules que había estado vigilando a Candy y a Terry se encontraba en una de las colinas cercanas al río esperando, tenía un cigarrillo en su boca, el aire de la noche hacía que el humo sé retorciera en el aire, miraba al horizonte cuando de repente un auto se acerco a donde él estaba, eran sus socios, bajaron del auto, una chica de unos 19 años cabello rojizo envuelta en un elegante vestido negro, y un joven parecido a ella un par de años más grande vestido con una traje en tono café, ambos se acercaron a él.

Buenas noches-saludo el hombre- comenzaba a pensar que no llegarían- dijo mientras besaba la mano de la chica- Eliza, no se puede negar tu belleza aun en esta oscuridad.

Siempre tan galante- le coqueteo con una sonrisa- disculpa la tardanza. El tren se retraso un poco.

Siempre será un placer esperar por una dama tan bella- continuo él- y Neil vaya, quien le diría té vez bastante decente, nadie sospecharía que alguien como tu estaría metido en líos tan sucios.

Es una lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo- agrego Neil mordazmente.

Por favor los dos, a lo que hemos venido- medio Eliza- ¿qué es lo que nos tienes?

Pues muy buenas noticias- empezó aquel hombre- el plan sigue en marcha.

¿La huérfana ya esta con Terry entonces?- preguntó ella

Así es el día de ayer se reunieron- respondió este

¿Y el anillo, dónde esta?- pregunto Neil impaciente

Lo tiene ella, ayer se lo entrego, creo que el plan marcha según lo convenido-respondió con voz maliciosa y después sonrió al ver a Eliza que se acercaba a él seductoramente para después abrazarlo del cuello

¿Y dime, tu mujercita no ha dicho nada y continuo con el plan verdad?- preguntó ella mientras él respondía al abrazo

¿Susana? Ja, ella no se atreverá hacer anda y mucho menos en el estado en el que se encuentra.

Brian, eso le pasa por tonta solo debió de empujarlo, acaso era mucho para ella- Eliza ya se encontraba sobre él mientras el se recargaba en el auto y comenzaba a besarlo.

Por favor Eliza cálmate, a lo que venimos- dijo con voz fuerte Neil- El plan sigue siendo el mismo, durante la fiesta, raptaremos a Candy, cuando nadie se de cuenta, la llevamos a la cabaña ya establecida, ahí Brian le quitaremos el anillo, la haré mía y después la podremos matar.

¿Y si alguien interviene?- pregunto Brian

Ya sabes que hacer... ¡MÁTALO!, no importa quien sea-respondió Neil con odio en los ojos- esos bastardos pagaran todas y cada una de las que nos han hecho...

Por fin podré vengarme de esa maldita huérfana- respondió Eliza

Bueno me retiro, debemos estar preparados para lo que nos espera-dijo Neil mientras empezaba a caminar- si lo deseas hermanita, puedes quedarte un momento más, te mandare al chofer en un rato.

Por supuesto, Brian y yo tenemos... asuntos pendientes-respondió ella con una chispa en sus ojos-¿qué opinas Brian?

Para mí será todo un placer- respondió él atrayéndolo hacía él

Pues bien me retiro, hasta mañana entonces

Nadie lo escucho Eliza y Brian estaban bastante ocupados besándose, Neil subió al auto y le ordeno al chofer que lo llevara a casa, pensaba en lo que le esperaría, por fin se podría vengar de Candy por la humillación hecha, si no la tenía por la buena, lo haría por la mala, a pesar de todo el plan había dado resultado, y pronto podría saborear la venganza a plenitud

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La noche era tibia, el verano se acercaba pero el calor en esos momentos era muy leve. Candy y Terry habían regresado de la cena con los padres de esté, y después de un rato más de platica cada uno se fue a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones. En realidad ninguno podía conciliar el sueño, habían sido tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo que era imposible hacerlo. Candy se volteaba en su cama por décima vez en 5 minutos, era imposible pegar los ojos cuando sabía que en unas cuantas semanas sería la esposa de Terry, la alegría la embargaba por completo, nunca pensó que algo así llegaría a suceder, mucho menos después de todo lo que habían pasado

Estos pensamientos atravesaban su mente cuando se dio cuenta que su balcón estaba abierto y las cortinas ondeaban con el aire, se levantó de su cama cuando sintió que un aroma muy peculiar entraba a su habitación desde el balcón, con suma lentitud ella se fue acercando a la ventana hasta que llego frente a ella, el aroma era aún más intenso ahí, haciendo que un nerviosismo invadiera su cuerpo, sabía que era él.

Al quitar las cortinas que ondeaban en el aire vio una figura recargada en el barandal del balcón y escucho una suave música que le trago hermoso recuerdos y añoranzas, quizá en otras circunstancias el simple sonido de la armónica la hubiera hecho sentirse miserable, pero ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, el sentimiento era de alegría. Cuando se decidió a avanzar un poco más lo vio aún mas claramente, le vio bajo la luz de la luna, vestido con el traje café que se había puesto para la cena volteo y le regalo una de esas raras sonrisas que solo a ella le había regalado, dejo a un lado la armónica y se acerco a ella.

Yo te quiero a ti yo no quiero a nadie más

Porque eres tú la que me hace suspirar

La dueña de mi amor y todo mi corazón

La única que yo quiero con loca pasión

¿Terry, qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella mientras ambos caminaban para encontrarse

Vengo a ver a mi prometida-le respondió él mientras rodeaba su cintura.

Me acabas de ver no hace más de media hora- le respondió ella mientras el nerviosismo de tenerlo tan cerca incrementaba.

Si... pero para mí eso es una eternidad- le respondió él mientras la besaba- no sabes que ya no puedo estar sin ti pecosa.

Yo tampoco-dijo respondiendo al beso- pero es mejor que vayas a tu habitación- respondió ella sintiendo que si él no se iba ahora que sus defensas estaban por el piso se rendiría a sus caricias.

Cuando te bese me iré... –dijo él besándola de nuevo pero con más pasión aún- Te amo- susurró y ella se rindió ante el beso.

El beso paso de ser un beso suave y frágil a convertirse en un beso lleno de pasión y necesidad, necesidad de saberse cerca, de saberse amados y correspondidos, necesidad de llenar ese vació que la ausencia de ella había dejado en su corazón, necesidad de borrar todas esas noches de tristeza por saberlo ajeno. Los brazos de ella rodearon el cuello de él atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, él respondió rodeando su cintura y empezando a acariciar su espalda por encima del camisón blanco que Candy traía puesto.

La que despierta mi razón

La que navega por el mar de mis deseos y mis sueños

La que me embruja con su olor

La que me lleva por las calles y me muestra los luceros

Sin darse plena cuenta comenzaron a caminar dentro de la habitación, el beso de Terry bajo a su cuello, probando por primera vez el dulce sabor de este, Candy enterró sus dedos en la suave cabellera de él incitándolo a que siguiera con sus caricias, él recorría cada parte de su cuello, besándolo, acariciándolo, subiendo a esos rincones detrás de su oreja que la hacían estremecer y que aceleraba su respiración. Candy se sentía en las nubes, las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo era nuevas y excitantes, cada beso de Terry la hacía querer más de él, con suelta destreza comenzó a quitarle el saco mientras él comenzaba a bajar los tirantes del camisón de ella para empezar a besar sus hombros.

De repente Candy sintió la suavidad de las sabanas en su espalda, no sabía como habían llegado ahí, cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y no quería que terminara, por alguna razón que ella no entendía, sentía una necesidad de él más haya de lo que un beso podría darle. Terry por su parte seguía besando sus labios, sintió que ella comenzaba a suspirar, bajo una vez más a su cuello y el gemido que salió de la garganta de ella, le hizo reaccionar. Detuvo sus besos para verla a los ojos, no creyó lo que leía en ellos, así que trato de recuperarse y pregunto con voz suave:

En el momento que quieras me detendré, no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras- la vio con la más dulce y apasionada de las miradas.

No quiero que te detengas, te necesito conmigo, a mi lado-le respondió ella con la más cálida voz- Té amo-le susurró

Yo también te amo ángel- y ya no supo más

La irremplazable, la indispensable La incomparable, la inolvidable tú

La irremplazable, la indispensable La incomparable, la inolvidable tú

Y mírame y verás que mis ojos te aman más

Y mírame y verás que te digo la verdad

Yo soy para ti y tú eres para mí

Terry la acomodo en le lecho y volvió a besarla. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo mientras las de ella acariciaban sus brazos y espalda con una pasión que nunca antes había sentido. Las manos de Terry sintieron libertad para acariciar el cuerpo de ella, recorrió su geografía aprendiendo rincones de su cuerpo, mientras ella con manos nerviosas por el momento desabrochaba la camisa de él queriendo sentir el contacto con su piel.

La habitación se inundó de te amo, de suspiros, la ropa que se había vuelto innecesaria yacía en el piso mientras los dos amantes solo se concentraban en su entrega, en la unión que más que física era de almas, de espíritu, de amor. Cuando ambos se encontraron desnudos, Terry no hizo más que admirar la perfecta figura de ella, ya no era una niña, era una mujer, su mujer, era hermosa como una diosa griega y la tenía ahí para él permitiéndole amarla. Cuando ella sintió la mirada apasionada de él un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro, él al darse cuenta de esto tomo entre sus manos su rostro y susurró.

La dueña de mi amor y todo mi corazón

La que despierta mi razón

La que se vuelve mi oración

La que navega por el mar de mis deseos y mis sueños

No te avergüences mi amor- le dio un ligero beso en los labios- te amo, eres la mujer más bella del mundo...

Terry... -dijo en un suspiro

Te amo, siempre te amaré...

Volvió a atraparla en un beso, al cual ella respondió cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por lo que su corazón dictaba, comenzó a acariciar los brazos de él sintiendo su tibieza, bajando a su espalda sintiendo como cada músculo de él se tensaba ante su tacto y como suspiraba cuando lo hacía. Él por su parte la acariciaba aprendiendo cada rincón de su cuerpo que la ropa no dejaba a la vista, sintiendo su suavidad y como gemidos de pasión comenzaban a salir de su boca.

Volvió a bajar a su cuello mientras ella enterraba sus dedos en la espesa cabellera de él. Las sensaciones que la invadían eran totalmente nuevas y excitantes, cuando sintió que comenzaba a besar sus senos, un gemido de sorpresa se escapo de su boca, sintió como un calor inmenso subía desde su vientre, y aún más cuando él atrapó uno de sus pezones con su boca, besando como si ella fuera una diosa a la que debía adorar.

La que se viste con un traje de bonita poesía

La que me embruja con su olor

La que me lleva hasta el final

De repente ella sintió que el momento había llegado, él la miró a los ojos con infinita ternura, le dio un beso y se poso encima de ella. Con sumo cuidado entro en el templo de su cuerpo, sintiendo la satisfacción de ser el primero, la mirada de ella era de amor, de felicidad, de pasión, sentían que solo ellos existían en esos momentos, cuando Terry llegó a su pureza, se detuvo un momento la miro a los ojos y terminó de poseerla, una pequeña punzada sintió Candy, que no fue nada comparada a la enorme felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

Terry espero unos momentos para que ella se acostumbrara a él, después de unos minutos en los cuales él le susurró las más bellas palabra de amor, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, lentamente, apasionadamente, entregándole el alma como nunca lo había hecho. Ella le entrega su ser y su vida, ambos sentían oleadas de pasión más fuerte, un inmenso calor invadió los cuerpos de ambos, el trataba de no dejarse llevar por la pasión que sentía, pero ella le pedía más, con cada suspiro cada gemido, enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de él haciéndole saber cuanto estaba disfrutando ese momento. Cuando el éxtasis llegó ella susurró su nombre y se abrazó a él quien respondió al abrazó acomodándose a un lado de ella, nunca más estarían lejos uno de otro se pertenecían y no podían separarlos nunca.

La que me lleva por las calles y me muestra los luceros

La que se mezcla con mi sangre y hace parte de mi vida

La irremplazable, la indispensable La incomparable, la inolvidable tú

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa misma noche en Lakewood, en la biblioteca Albert se encontraba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea, con una copa de coñac en la mano, pensando en todas las cosas que pasarían a partir de la presentación, aunque ya mucha gente sabía quien era él, la carga sería más pesada cuando fuera oficial, la presión en que comenzaría a vivir será fuerte, tendría que dejar a un lado sus viajes y muchas de las cosas que él amaba, y cuando pensó en eso, le vino a la mente una chica de gafas y cabello negro, había entrado a su corazón y ya no podía sacara de ahí, el solo mirarla hacía que una sonrisa saliese de su boca, que el corazón le latiera rápidamente poniéndole nervioso. Sabía que estaba enamorado y que tenía que hacer algo antes de que ella se fuera a casa de sus padres. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entraba en la habitación, hasta que una voz lo saco de estos.

Albert- hablo la voz femenina- ¿estas bien?

He... - dijo Albert un poco confundido- Hola Patty, si estoy bien solo... pensaba- trago saliva al verla vestida con un camisón rosa y una bata del mismo color, sin lentes y el cabello suelto.

Siento haber interrumpido tus pensamientos- dijo Patty sonrojada a ver la forma en que Albert la miraba- solo vine a buscar un libro que deje aquí, ya me voy

Patty espera... - le dijo tomándola del brazo- por que no-té quedas y platicamos un rato... por favor-suplico con la mirada Albert, necesitaba compañía, su compañía

Esta bien Albert- contestó Patty nerviosa al sentir la mano de él tocando la suya, volteo y se sentó junto a él mirando al fuego – de que te gustaría hablar.

Hay algo importante de lo que quisiera hablar Patty- comenzó Albert mirando a la misma dirección en que ella lo hacía

Y de que se trata, puedes hablar con confianza- contestó Patty quien sentía un nudo en él estomago al estar cerca de él

Creo que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, no es verdad- pregunto a lo que Patty asintió con la cabeza- y se que has pasado por momentos difíciles después de la muerte de Stear, pero en estas ultimas semanas te he visto con más luz mas alegre que antes.

Bueno, eso es verdad- dijo Patty sonrojándose- creo que estar cerca de ti... de ustedes-corrigió- me ha hecho mucho bien.

Lo sé- le respondió él con una sonrisa al ver su rubor- y entre tu y yo ha nacido una hermosa amistad, nos hemos conocido mucho estas semanas hemos platicado de nuestros sueños y temores, de lo que queremos... pero en mí ese sentimiento se ha hecho cada vez más grande...

Albert, yo...

No por favor- él pidió tapándole los labios con un dedo- déjame terminar- había estado meditando sobre esto desde hace unos días y no sabía su decírtelo o no, pero decidí arriesgarme, siempre lo hice y ahora creo que fue lo mejor, tenía que hacerlo- siguió hablando mientras se paraba del sillón a la chimenea, mirando el fuego que danzaba- Te Amo Patty no se como ni por que solo se que lo siento y que si tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, por favor dímelo, se que es muy precipitado todo esto pero...

Albert- le habló ella con una sonrisa tímida- yo siento lo mismo que tu... Té amo-estas palabras fueron como música para los oídos de Albert quien se acercó a la chica- no se como ni por que, había sentido miedo en un principio por que Stear siempre estaba presente y sentía como si lo estuviera traicionando, pero sabes, anoche tuve un extraño sueño, lo vi a él con esa sonrisa pidiéndome que escuchara en mi corazón que fuera feliz y que el siempre estaría cuidándome...

Eso quiere decir que... estarías dispuesta a comenzar una relación conmigo- pregunto Albert

Si...- Apenas había terminado de dar el sí cuando Albert la atrapo en un beso ....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En Chicago el amanecer comenzaba, la tenue luz del sol salía avisándole a todos que el día comenzaba. En la mansión Andley la luz comenzaba a entrar en la habitaciones, tratando de colarse por las cortinas, la oscuridad aun prevalecía en ella. En el lecho dos amantes se encontraban debajo de las sabanas abrazados, después de una noche llena amor y pasión, ella se encontraba ya despierta observando al hombre que dormía junto a ella, recordaba cada momento vivido la noche anterior, aun estaba sorprendida la manera en que había pasado todo , sin pensarlo si quiera se había entregado al hombre que amaba y la manera en que el se había entregado a ella.

Nunca había pensado que el podría ser tan tierno y tan cariñoso, si antes lo amaba ahora lo que sentía no alcanzaba a decirlo con simples palabras quería pasar toda su vida al lado de él. Mientras acariciaba su cabello el hombrea su lado comenzó a moverse, despertando de su profundo sueño, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue el rostro de ella, parecía un ángel con su cabello rubio suelto y despeinado, le sonrió. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron diciendo con la mirada lo que ambos ya sabían ...

Continuara ...


	3. Chapter 3: 10 Pesadilla

**Capítulo 10 Pesadilla**

Tantos siglos, tantos mundos,

Tanto espacio Y coincidir

La vista del campo por la ventanilla del tren era hermosa esa mañana, el pasto brillaba en diferentes tonos verdes, árboles majestuosos e imponentes, flores de colores que tapizaban parte del paisaje combinando con el azul del cielo con toques blancos en el.

Pero unos ojos esmeralda que veían a través del vidrio de un vagón privado, esto pasaba desapercibido; solo había algo en su mente, unos ojos azul-jade que la noche anterior la miraban con devoción, amor y deseo. Se sonrojo levemente al recordar la noche pasada, no pensó que entre ella y Terry pasaría algo así, de improviso y sin estar casados, pero para ser honor a la verdad era que no le importaba, ella sabia que se había entregado por amor al igual que él y nada mas importaba.

¿Pensando en mí?- pregunto una voz en la puerta, acercándose a ella

Vaya que eres arrogante- le sonrió ella, viendo al hombre sentarse a su lado y tomándole la mano- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy pensando en ti?

Pues vera Señorita, arrogante si soy- le sonrió de vuelta, acercándose lentamente para darle un beso y le susurro- y si lo digo es por que yo lo único que tengo en la mente eres tu.

Se acerco a ella lentamente para volverla a atrapar en un beso, que duro un poco más, probando el sabor de ella, del cual ya era adicto, mientras ella solo se permitía sentir, sus labios sobre los de ella, sus brazos rodeándola mientras sus manos la acariciaban. Poco a poco el beso se fue diluyendo, con los ojos cerrados, respiraciones agitadas y una enorme sonrisa.

Terry- habló ella saliendo de su ensoñación-¿Dónde están tus padres?

Mmm...en el vagón del restaurante-respondió el acariciando la mejilla derecha de la chica-nos están esperando para el almuerzo, vamos.

La tomo de la mano y salieron del lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En Lakewood, había comenzado el movimiento para la fiesta que se realizaría en un par de días, se iba a organizar ahí debido a que era uno de los lugares favoritos de Albert. Toda la servidumbre de la casa y la que se había contratado para la ocasión iban y venían limpiando vidrios, salones, cuartos de huéspedes, lavando sabanas, manteles, servilletas, toda la vajilla y cubiertos eran pulidos, las copas de cristal cortado y todos los vasos era lavados y limpiados casi a la perfección.

Para tranquilidad de Albert, la tía abuela no había llegado aún, su salud estaba ligeramente delicada, viajaría hasta el día del evento con los padre de Eliza y Neil, Annie y Patty eran las que estaba ayudando a la organización del evento, aunque se le hacía extraño que la pelirroja no se hubiera acerado a la mansión en estos días para hacerse cargo de la fiesta y tomarse el crédito frente a la tía.

En ese momento todos se encontraban comiendo en el comedor, hablando y riendo, Annie había invitado a un viejo amigo de ella y de Candy, Tom, quien se encontraba con su prometida, Sara Rodees, hija de un acaudalado empresario de Chicago, a quien había conocido por casualidad en una reunión y desde entonces no podía separarse. Platicaban de todas las cosas que hacían de niños en el hogar de Pony y de las cosa que habían pasado después.

Pero Albert no ponía toda su atención en la platica, sus ojos de desviaban sin querer a la castaña sentada a su derecha, Archie quien estaba sentado a la izquierda de su tío frente a Patty, Tom y Sara, se dio cuenta de esas "intensas" miradas entre ellos, volteando a ver a Annie quien le hizo una señal de asentimiento con una sonrisa cómplice-

Bonito día, no te parece, Albert-pregunto con un tono semi burlón

He...- respondió Albert distraído-

¿Qué hace un bonito día no lo crees Tío?- repitió Archie conteniendo la risa, mientras los demás hacían lo propio.

A si, muy bonito-respondió el rubio aun ensimismado.

Si verdad- repitió ante la risita de Annie, Tom y Sara- tan bonito como Patty cierto...

Si Patty es muy... bonita- la última frase apenas la dijo en un murmullo sabiendo que la frase fue sacada de una trampa para que confesara, mientras Patty solo atinaba a ponerse roja.

¿No tiene algo que decirnos?-preguntó Annie sabiendo que los tenían donde querían.

¿A que te refieres?-se alcanzó a escuchar a Patty

Oh vamos, acaso no confían en nosotros- reclamo Annie

Oh creen que somos tan despistados que no nos damos cuenta de esas miradas que se dan mutuamente, por que debo decirles que no es así- Comento Archie más que contento de haber podido con este reto.

Bueno en realidad...- trataba la chica de explicar, de repente sintió que su mano era cubierta por la de Albert, quien le indico sin palabras que el explicaría la situación.

En realidad lo que pasa es que nosotros... el día de ayer... hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad

¡No puedo creerlo!-uno voz en la entrada del salón grito entusiasmada, sorprendiendo a los presentes

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?-agregó una voz grave

¡Candy! ¡Terry!

Es una maravillosa noticia- dijo la rubia mientras caminaba a la mesa, y abrazaba a la chica de lentes totalmente roja-me alegro tanto por ustedes- soltó a la chica y abrazo a Albert- sabía que lo harías- le susurro al rubio sorprendiéndolo.

En ese instante todos felicitaban a la pareja incluidos los padres de Terry quienes se encontraban en la entrada de la puerta y se habían acercado después de que el alboroto se había calmado. Todos se volvieron a sentar, se pusieron cuatro lugares más a la mesa, y la comida siguió, entre bromas y felicitaciones.

_Ella merece ser feliz- Stear desde la venta susurró_

_Te encuentras bien-pregunto Anthony _

_Si- sonrió el chico castaño-me alegra saber que Patty decidió darse una oportunidad y quien mejor que Albert para eso._

_Si tienes razón_

_La ame Anthony, y es por ese amor que le deseo lo mejor_

_Lo se primo- contestó el chico poniendo su mano sobre el hombro- Bueno al menos ya tenemos menos de que preocuparnos_

_Pero aún falta lo peor, y la prueba más dura..._

Ambas figuras desaparecieron de nuevo, mientras una leve brisa movía lentamente lo rosales haciendo que su aroma se extendiera a todas partes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa mañana el cielo estaba despejada, el sol comenzaba a iluminar todo a su alrededor mientras el aire fresco entraba por los grandes ventanales e la mansión, una rubio enfundada en unos pantalones para montar y una camisa se dirigía a las caballerizas, nunca se había sentido bien en esa casa, pero gracias a que Terry y sus amigo se encontraban con ella una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su blanco rostro.

Cuando llegó, uno de los empleados el cuál tenía un gran apreció para la chica, le comenzó a preparar a uno de los caballos mientras ella acariciaba a otro.

Te has levantado muy temprano, pequeña- comentó una voz tras ella

Buen día Albert- le respondió con una enorme sonrisa y un brillo peculiar en los ojos

Sabes, hace mucho que no veía brillar tus ojos como lo hacen ahora, eres feliz ¿cierto?

Si Albert, lo soy- le contesto sinceramente- y tu no te quedas atrás cierto.

Qué te puedo decir pequeña, solo que en Patty encontré lo que buscaba y más...

La rubia pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de su viejo amigo, sabía que ambos serían felices, tanto como lo era ella con Terry, el encargado llego con los caballos preparados y ambos salieron a galope, adentrándose un poco al bosque, para una cabalgata tranquila antes del desayuno.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los había estado observando cuidadosamente, esos ojos como fríos esperaban el momento para actuar, la rubia traía el anillo puesto y aunque no iba sola, ya encontraría la manera de hacerlo a un lado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían estado galopando por largo rato, hasta llegar a las orillas del rió, bajaron de los caballos y caminaron por la orilla, solo recordando, la manera en que el destino los había unido hasta llevarlos a ese momento, cuando observaban en silenció el cauce del río una voz desconocida los interrumpió.

Mas vale que no se muevan, si es que aprecian un poco su vida- el sonido del gatillo alarmó a ambos, volteando inmediatamente a ver a su agresor

¿Qué es lo que quiere?-preguntó la rubia

A ti preciosa-contestó el tipo con una sonrisa cínica- ahora camina a mi si sabes lo que te conviene

-¡Déjela en paz!-Grito Albert, pero cuando quiso dar un paso, sintió un frió metálico en la nuca y el conocido sonido de un gatillo.

No se atreva ni a moverse un centímetro señor Andley, o la señorita sufrirá las consecuencias-Albert en automático se detuvo-me alegra ver que sabe que es lo que le conviene-el hombre atrapó a Candy en un abrazo y le apunto a la sien-pero lamentablemente usted no me sirve de nada.

Candy vio con horror como Albert era golpeado en la nuca con el mango de la pistola y caía desmayado, con un hilo de sangre, parecía muerto, grito aterrorizada su nombre, esto asusto a los caballos que salieron a galope, el hombre que la sostenía trato de taparle la boca para amortiguar sus gritos, el otro hombre le paso inmediatamente un pañuelo con una mancha en el centro, el cual puso en la nariz y la chica sintió que todo se nublaba, minutos después callo desmayada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La mansión Andley, en la terraza todos se encontraban desayunando esperando que Albert y Candy regresaran de su cabalgata, ya que en un par de horas la Señora Elroy llegaría a Lakewood.

¿Dónde podrán estar, ya se tardaron- comento Terry levantándose y mirando al jardín

Ya sabes como son, de seguro se les fue el tiempo-comentó despreocupado Archie

Lo sé, pero...-dijo tocándose el pecho-tengo un mal presentimiento

Vamos hijo, no seas aprensivo, solo fueron a cabalgar-trato de tranquilizar su padre

Tal vez tengan...

¡¡¡Señor Cronwell! ¡¡¡Señor Cronwell!-gritaba uno de los empleados de la mansión, acercándose al grupo sorprendido por los gritos.

¿Qué son esos gritos Jack?-preguntó Archie alarmado-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Los caballos señor... del señor y la señorita Andley-explico jadeante-Barry los ha encontrado solos señor.

¡¿Dónde los ha encontrado!-Salto Terry encima del empleado

Se-señor...

Terry cálmate-hablo Archie-así no lograras nada-El castaño se volteo a ver al empleado-¿Dónde encontró Barry a los caballos?

Los encontró en el camino que viene del norte señor, rumbo al río-explico el hombre-he mandado a varios hombre a inspeccionar el área

Bien hecho, es mejor que ellos comiencen a buscar-murmuró Archie

Debo ir a buscar a Candy-habló Terry dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa

Yo iré contigo, hijo-EL duque inmediatamente salió tras de él

Pediré que preparen los caballos y un grupo más de personas-Archie iba a salir cuando un alboroto llamó la atención de todos.

Patty lanzo un grito de horror, cuando se dio cuenta que Albert entraba a la casa cargado por varios empleados totalmente inconsciente y con sangre en la nuca.

¡Dios mío, Albert!

Llamen a un doctor inmediatamente-ordeno Archie a una de las sirvientas-¿Dónde lo han encontrado, Barry?-Preguntó mientras lo metían a una de las habitaciones

A las orillas del lago señor-respondió el hombre que cargaba parte del cuerpo de su patrón

¿Y Candy?-fue la pregunta temerosa de Annie

La señorita Candy no estaba con el señor, solo pudimos ver unas pisadas

¿A dónde se dirigían?-pregunto Archie dejando que los sirvientes metieran a Albert a la habitación junto con Patty

Las pisadas se dirigían al portal del río, señor-respondió el hombre-después las pisadas van al noreste, en camino a...

La propiedad de los Leegan-susurró Archie empezando a atar cabos

Leegan, esos malditos hermanos-murmuro Terry con rabia contenida-si tan solo la han tocado...

Tranquilo Terry, la encontraremos-Archie se volteo a Patty- el doctor no tardara en llegar, quédense en la casa por cualquier cosa- volteo a ver a las otras mujeres- la encontraremos pronto

Por favor, cuídense- susurró Eleonor

Los tres hombres montados en sus caballo salieron de el área de la mansión, con un grupo más de hombres, en caballos, caminando con perros buscando rastros. Al llegar al portal del río, cada uno de los hombres se dividió con un grupo para agilizar la búsqueda.

Terry comenzó a cabalgar desesperadamente, tratando de buscar alguna pista que le dijera en donde estaba ella, al llegar a parte del camino donde se levantaban frondosos árboles, volvió a dividir a los hombres. El par de hombres que iban con él le indicaban por donde ir ya que conocían la zona perfectamente, cuando hallaron una intersección en el camino, no estaban seguros de cual tomar.

¿A dónde lleva este camino?-pregunto Terry señalando si derecha

A la propiedad de la familia Leegan, Señor

¿A cuánto tiempo?

Unos veinte minutos a pie señor-contesto el mozo mientras veía que el joven se bajaba de su caballo

Bien, quiero que se lleven los caballos donde no los puedan ver, busquen a los demás y diles que vengan a pie, yo dejare marcas en el camino.

Yo me quedare con usted-dijo el segundo peón

No necesito que lo acompañes-contestó firme señalando al segundo hombre

Pero Señor...

Tan solo háganlo... apúrense-ordeno y ambos hombres salieron corriendo a buscar ayuda

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La cabeza le daba vueltas, intento moverse pero algo se lo impedía, sus manos estaban amarradas, abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de reconocer el lugar, parecía un cuarto abandonado, parecía que estaba sola, movió la cabeza y observo que a si era, se levanto poco a poco, el dolor de cabeza continuaba, visualizo el lugar una vez más dándose cuenta que no lo reconocía, de pronto pasas se acercaban, los escuchaba cerca, volvió a la posición en la que estaba rápidamente, haciéndose la inconsciente una vez mas.

La huérfana no ha despertado-pregunto una voz conocida

No señorita Leegan-le respondió una segunda voz al parecer de un hombre

El nombre la hizo estremecer, jamás le había temido, pero dándose cuenta de la situación y hasta done había sido capaz de llegar su odio y resentimiento hacia ella, no pudo hacer más. Tenía que escapar lo más rápido posible y sin que ella se diera cuenta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Terry caminaba sigilosamente, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos, siguiendo su instinto y su corazón para encontrarla, de repente alcanzo a ver una casa, grande y muy descuidada, pero había gente dentro como lo delataba el auto y un par de caballos.

Se quedo analizando un momento la situación ya que debía de entrar sin enterar a nadie, buscar de manera rápida a Candy, no se permitiría perderla ahora que la había recuperado. De repente su vista capto algo cerca de una ventana, un enorme árbol que podía serle de mucha ayuda.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Candy había logrado quitarse las sogas de los pies simplemente logrando quitarse las botas de montar, dándose cuenta que no siempre los maleantes eran gente con mucha inteligencia, inmediatamente busco con la mirada algo con que poderse soltar las manos, pero nada podía ayudarle, sentada en la cama comenzó desesperadamente a mover las manos de manera que las sogas comenzaran a aflojarse, lo que le causaba dolor y que después de unos minutos sus manos comenzaran a rasparse sacándole sangre en sus muñecas, sabía que el dolor después sería insoportable, pero también que era necesario si quería salir viva de esta.

Después de uno minutos se dio cuenta que algo faltaba, en su dedo faltaba el anillo que Terry le había regalado por su compromiso, seguramente se lo habrían quitado mientras dormían, siguió moviendo las manos intensamente debía apresurarse sus captores no tardarían en regresar y ya debería estar lejos para entonces.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por que no brindamos-sugirió la pelirroja- por que Brian consiguió la joya, por Neil que podrá satisfacer ese repugnante deseo de tener a la huérfana y por mi por que después de eso podré vengarme de ella y la matare para que no siga interfiriendo en mi camino.

Los tres brindaron chocando sus copas con una sonrosa enorme de satisfacción habían logrado su cometido y nadie podría detenerlos.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4: Final

**Capítulo 11**

Tantos siglos

Tantos mundos

Tanto espacio

Y coincidir

Había logrado llegar al balcón de una de las ventanas. Salto hasta este y se asomo por los vidrios sucios, quitando un poco con sus manos, el cuarto estaba vació, trato de abrir la ventana, pero los años la habían atorado; volteo buscando otra entrada, al voltear pareció haber visto una sombra conocida atravesando la ventana de junto, ¡Había otra ventana con balcón! Pensó emocionado y solo estaba a unos cuantos centímetros, así que se paro en a orilla del balcón para brincar al siguiente, se asomo a la ventana y vio a una figura de cabellera rubia sentada en una cama moviéndose desesperadamente.

Las sogas no cedían y el dolor se había vuelto insoportable, aún así continuo, debía de escapar de ahí debía salvarse y solo había una oportunidad, de repente escucho un ruido que la mantuvo alerta. Terry comenzó a forzar la ventana debía abrirla a como diera lugar, la rubia se alarmó al escuchar ruido proveniente de la ventana, cuando volteo una figura conocida hizo que la esperanza volviera.

Se levanto y corrió a la ventana, Terry le hizo señas de que esperara un momento que trataría de abrir la puerta, al ser tan vieja el oxido impedía que fuera fácil hacerlo. Una ligera sombra que ninguno de los dos vio, hizo que suavemente la cerradura cediera, para que Terry cuando volvió a jalar la manija se abrió como si fuera nueva.

¡Candy! ¿estas bien?- le preguntó en un susurró mientras la abrazaba

¡Terry!- él la volteo y comenzó a desamarrar sus manos, cuando terminó ella se aferró a él- Por favor sácame de aquí- le suplicó- Terry, salgamos... por favor, Eliza y Neil...

Esos bastardos-susurró- Tranquila saldremos de aquí- de repente observo sus manos- no podrás trepar estas demasiado lastimada, tendremos que buscar otra salida.

¡Puedo hacerlo, no hay otra forma de hacerlo!-le respondió ella

¿Estas segura?

Si lo haré

La chica corrió a ponerse de nuevo las botas de montar, no por que le fueran necesario si no por que una patada dolería más si las traía puestas, Terry le hizo señas de que se apresurara, la chica corrió al balcón. Ambos se asomaron a ver si no había nadie debajo que los pudiera ver, así con la adrenalina a todo lo que daba, Candy brinco al balcón de junto por donde había llegado Terry, instantes después el susodicho se le unía, ambos se miraron aprensivos cuando escucharon un grito proveniente del cuarto del que habían escapado.

¡¡LA HUÉRFANA A ESCAPADO!!- grito Eliza corriendo a la ventana abierta y viendo como Candy y Terry se descolgaban del árbol con rapidez-¡¡VAMOS IDIOTAS, SE ESTÁN ESCAPANDO QUE ESPERAN!!

¡¿Qué pasa Eliza?!-pregunto Niel quien había llegado corriendo con Brian

¡Que tu estúpida Huérfana esta escapando!

Niel se asomo por el bacón viendo como Candy y Terry casi llegaban al piso

¡No lo permitiré!-Niel saco una pistola y comenzó a disparar

¡Candy agáchate!-grito Terry tomando a la rubia y cubriéndola

¡Terry!

Saco la pistola que le había quitado a uno de los trabajadores de Albert y con un solo disparo logro que Niel se escondiera como lo que era, un cobarde, llegaron al piso y cuando corrían a un lado de la casa donde estaba el camino de vuelta fueron interceptados por Brian.

Miren nada más que tengo aquí-comenzó a hablar apuntando a ambos

¡Quítate o disparo!- grito Terry con pistola en mano y con Candy tras de él

No creo que eso te convenga, querido- sonó una voz del otro lado y varios gatillos

¡Eliza!- la mujer había aparecido con varios hombres que los empezaron a rodear

¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Candy tras de Terry quien trataba desesperadamente de encontrar una salida-¿Por qué haces esto?

¿Por qué?-pregunto irónicamente- ¡por que te odio! Por que siempre te interpusiste en mi camino y me quitaste lo que más quería, primero Anthony, mis primos, Terry y la herencia del Tío Abuelo.

Ante todo la herencia-apareció Neil tras su hermana con una sonrisa socarrona- y por mi parte por que pagaras el haberme rechazado, si no fuiste mía por la buenas, lo serás por las malas

Sobre mi cadáver maldito cobarde-Murmuró Terry mirándolo con odio

Su deseo se cumplirá, Conde de Grandchester-habló Brian- pero antes debo agradecerle por algo

¿A qué se refiere?-pregunto el hombre extrañado por las palabras del ojiazul y manteniendo la pistola en alto y en guardia

A que gracias a usted por fin tengo el diamante rosado-hablo el hombre mientras sacaba el anillo de su bolso-así que ahora que lo tengo, usted no me sirve de nada.

Brian apunto directo a Terrance y el sonido de un disparo retumbo en todo el lugar, todo parecía estar en cámara lenta, Terrance pudo observar detrás de Brian a un viejo amigo hacerle una seña, Stear le estaba advirtiendo que Candy estaba moviéndose para recibir el balazo en su lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Archie y Richard Grandchester venían a todo galope guiados por el trabajador que Terry les había mandado para pedir ayuda, Archie tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto y lo confirmo en el momento en que el sonido de un disparo retumbo en todo el bosque.

¡Dios Mío! ¡Vamos!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sus ojos se cruzaron y vio pasar su vida entera, había sido una vida buena después de todo, a pesar de todos los sufrimientos vividos en la niñez y en la mayor parte de la adolescencia la vida lo había premiado con el regalo más grande que un ser humano desearía, el amor incondicional, ese amor de una chica que ahora trataba de mantenerlo en pie y lloraba desesperadamente, gritándole.

¡¡Noooooo!!!-la rubia trataba de mantenerse en pie con el cuerpo desfallecido de Terrance entre sus manos, quien mostraba la camisa por la espalda llena de sangre-¡¡Terry por favor!!... vamos Terry... prometiste estar conmigo... prometiste casarte conmigo...

Per...dóname... pecosa- le respondió él ya recostado en su regazo

¡Que tierno!- hablo Eliza de forma sarcástica-... pero no se ocupen en su despedida que la próxima serás tu maldita huérfana-alzo la pistola y Candy solo cerro los ojos

¡Baja esa arma Eliza!-la voz de Archie retumbo en el lugar-¡Todos dejen esas armas, están rodeados!

Eliza volteo a ver a su alrededor de treinta hombres se encontraban alrededor de ellos que tan solo con sus secuaces eran siete, todos soltaron sus armas... todos con excepción de Brian quien desesperado trataba de buscar una salida a todo esto, hasta que su vista se ilumino y tomo a Eliza como rehén.

¡Que haces, idiota!-grito Eliza temerosa al ver que ponía la pistola en su cien

No voy a dejar que me atrapen por sus estupideces

¡Suelta a mi hermana, bastardo!-grito Neil corriendo hacía ellos

Ante sus ojos vio como Neil caía como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, lo vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba pagando una factura muy grande por todo lo que había hecho. No pudo moverse no pudo gritar, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Brian la soltó y salió corriendo, tampoco cuando uno de los trabajadores le disparo cual ciervo, matándolo al instante.

¡Candy! ¡Terry!-Richard Grandchester corrió hacía ellos-¡Dios mío hijo!

Padre... lamento... no...-Terrence trataba de hablar pero el dolor y la falta de aire no le dejaban

Calla hijo calla-Richard Grandchester lo silencio- guarda fuerzas, estarás bien-mintió sabiendo que tal vez su primogénito no podría salvarse

¡Debemos llevarlo a un hospital! ¡Necesita un Doctor!-grito desesperada la rubia

Candy-Archie se acerco a ellos después de ordenar que ataran a los secuaces de Eliza, recogieran los cuerpos y alguien fuera por la policía-estas bien-la rubia solo asintió-vamos debemos llevarlo a la mansión el doctor llegara allá.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado unos de días desde el día del secuestro. Eliza en total estado de Shock confeso ante la policía todo lo que había hecho, sus padres llegaron un par de horas después para tener la sorpresa de que su único hijo varón había muerto y su hija sería llevada a la cárcel por secuestro y robo, Brian había muerto, Susana al enterarse declaro todo lo que sabía y salió absuelta del problema ya que ella solo había sido víctima de aquel hombre. Albert despertó horas después, Patty le platico todo lo que había pasado, él lamento que todo hubiera terminado de esa manera tan terrible por más malvados que fueran sus sobrinos nadie merecía morir. El anillo había regresado a manos de su dueña quien en esos momentos se encontraba sentada junto a una cama, con sus muñecas vendadas y con un rosario, rezando por que el hombre que ahí reposaba, diera alguna señal.

Si bien era cierto que Terry no había muerto, los doctores no le habían dado ninguna posibilidad de vida, el hombre se encontraba en una especie de coma y solo esperaban que dejara de respirar, todos habían sucumbido ante tales pronósticos y ahora esperaban lo peor, tan solo ella y la madre del joven quien también se encontraba ahí rezando junto a ella, tenían la esperanza de que en cualquier momento el joven despertara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se encontraba en el jardín de las rosas, todas estaban en flor, el aroma tan intenso la embriagaba trayéndole viejos recuerdos, tomo una rosa en sus manos y la observo, las Dulces Candy, el regalo de aquel primer amor.

Siempre florecen para ti-una voz tras ella, dulce y cálida le hablo

¡Anthony!-la chica se levanto y sin pensarlo se lanzo a sus brazos sollozando.

Tranquila, mi dulce Candy- la abrazo de vuelta acariciándole el cabello-recuerda que eres mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras

Quisiera hacerlo... pero... –la chica agacho la cabeza como no sabiendo como continuar

Él estará bien- le susurró alzándole la barbilla- y debes ser fuerte para poder estar con él

¡Anthony!

Terry jamás se rendirá-una voz diferente hizo que la chica volteara- es muy fuerte y además no quiere dejarte sola

¡Stear!-corrió la rubia a abrazarlo

Solo hemos venido a despedirnos Candy- Stear la separo de él- todo esta donde debe estar, así que ahora debemos marcharnos.

Se feliz pequeña- se acerco Anthony- y recuerda que no nos vamos del todo, mientras estemos en tu corazón y en tus recuerdos siempre viviremos.

Siempre los he recordado y los recordare, ustedes son parte de mi corazón

Recuérdales a todos que los queremos y que siempre estaremos para ustedes

Ambas sombras comenzaron a alejarse de ella una extraña neblina comenzó a llenar el ambiente, vio sus rostros sonrientes un momento y de repente despertó, en el cuarto donde Terry descansaba, Eleonor había ido a descansar a su cuarto después de mucho insistir, así que solo estaba ella, observo al hombre dormido y quito una hebra castaña de su frente y le beso la mejilla, volvió a tomar su mano entre la suya.

¡Hay Terry!-suspiro la chica- tuve el sueño más hermoso... sabes Anthony y Stear me han dicho que debo ser fuerte... que te repondrás- las lágrimas comenzaban a cristalizar sus ojos- deseo tanto que sea así... por que... por que no podría volver a vivir sin ti, pero sabiendo que esta vez no podría volver a verte... que no podré volver a estar en tus brazos... Terry por favor lucha...

La mañana llego a Lakewood, los rayos del sol comenzaron a tocar todo a su paso, las Dulces Candy comenzaron a abrir lentamente, haciendo que el aroma de estas entrara por toda la casa. La rubia observaba seguía observando y lloro, aunque quisiera que las fuerzas siguieran con ella, sentía que poco a poco la abandonaban, cerro los ojos tratando de encontrar paz cuando algo fuera de lo normal paso.

Candy... Candy...

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y cuando logro enfocarlos a la cama, vio que él unos ojos azul jade la buscaban incansables.

Aquí estoy, Terry, estas bien- la chica tomo su mano mientras sus ojos se hundían en los del joven

No... te... ibas a... deshacer de mi... tan... fácil-sonrió el chico

Ella solo sonrió, y le planto un beso ligero en la boca, al momento que Eleonor entraba y gritaba de emoción al ver que su hijo había despertado. Todos en la casa alarmados ante el grito corrieron al cuarto esperando lo peor, pero dándose cuenta que contra toda expectativa estaba vivo y que Candy recobraba el brillo en los ojos, por que a pesar de todo, las coincidencias que los llevaron a unirlos, jamás los lograron separar.

Fin

Notas de Kii: n.n hola, bueno después de casi 3 años, o.o vaya creo que me tarde un poco, aquí esta el final de esta historia, gracias a todas las personas que han seguido este fic, espero no haberlos decepcionados.

También bueno quería comentar que estoy pensando en hacer un pequeño epílogo, de hecho cambie el final como 6 veces ¬¬ soy terrible pero bueno así que probablemente haga algo pequeño, pero será un poco después ya que estoy avanzando con Eternal Flame y Hearts Without a Home que ya tengo algunos avances solo hace falta corregirlos, y mis 3 fics de Harry Potter así que si me tardo no se desesperen O.k XD

Les recuerdo que los demás capítulos de este fic los pueden encontrar en el grupo 3 de Candy.

Bueno pues ya saben cualquier sugerencia, critica, jitomatazo, comentario a mis correos: en su caso el que a veces uso mi ICQ 109864295

Quisiera dedicar esto a Gaby, Cindy, Tere y Maru, gracias chicas se que soy la peor de las amigas por que las traigo súper abandonadas pero recuerden que siempre me acuerdo de ustedes las quiero mucho n.n y espero platicar más con ustedes.

Besos a todos y Gracias

Helen o Kiiandy


End file.
